Silent Redemption
by YumeSonata
Summary: Inuyasha D.Grayman Crossover Everyone has darkness in their hearts. When that darkness springs from tragedy, the Maker appears before that person and makes an Akuma. Kagome never believed in her grandpa's stories of Akuma. Unfortunately they're true.
1. First Night:Silent Promise

_Hello again! Tsuki here! Sorry I haven't been updating my other story but I sort of lost focus so, ehe… Anyways, I decided to start a new story! It's a D. Gray-man and Inuyasha crossover. It's going to take place during the D. Gray-man time. Kagome won't be going through the well. The pairings aren't decided yet and it will take a while. I'm not taking a poll this time, but_ _your opinions do count! So, here's the story!_

_Disclaimer- I own neither D. Gray-man nor Inuyasha; they belong to their respective owners._

* * *

First Night: Silent Promise

A young girl of about twelve-years of age ran blindly through the streets of Tokyo, Japan. She would have run into people but it was near midnight, so very few people were outside. Her shoulder-length black hair, streaming behind her while she ran, was wild. Her sapphire eyes glistened with tears not yet shed and her slight frame shook with exhaustion. Finally, she stopped at the city graveyard. She stopped at a gravestone marked with the name Kazuki Higurashi, her father's grave, and collapsed in front of it. The young girl's name was Kagome Higurashi, and she had just killed the only family she had left.

_

* * *

_

_Kagome thought that she had cried all of her tears when she and her mother had found out that her father, her brother, and her grandfather had been killed in a carriage accident._

'_They must think that I'm cold because I'm not crying at my own family's funeral. But the truth is, I don't have any more tears left.'_

_Bitter and sorrowful thoughts ran through Kagome's head as she watched them lower the three coffins into the freshly dug earth. Her mother, Kun-loon, sobbed beside her. _

_As she and her mother walked away from the graves, Kagome heard the whisperings of the others at the funeral._

" _Isn't it shameful? The girl didn't even shed a tear at her family's funeral!"_

"_She must have a heart of ice. She didn't love her family at all!"_

"_She's probably even glad that they're dead!"_

" _Her poor mother, what did she do to deserve a daughter like that?"_

_These hateful mutterings followed the pair as they made their way across the graveyard. Mother and daughter were silent as they made their way home, which was located on a shrine. Kun-loon retreated to her room to grieve in solitude while Kagome quietly slipped out of the house. _

_

* * *

_

_Kagome came from a long line of mikos and had been born with the most spiritual power since Midoriko, a legendary miko who had created the Shikon no Tama. She had been trained by her grandfather, who had very little spiritual power himself but was a very good teacher. Now Kagome could sense auras, purify, create barriers, heal, and, strangest of all, see the __**souls**__ of other people. The last power was extremely unusual and there was no previous record of anyone having this specific power. _

_When Kagome had first become aware of this ability, she had been scared almost to death. At first she couldn't control this power at all, so she was forced to see everyone's souls. Later, after training rigorously for months, she was able to "turn it off". Now, when she uses this ability, her eyes turn pupil-less and become an icy silver color._

'_But what's the use of all of these powers if I couldn't save my family? I didn't get there in time to heal them and all I could do was watch their souls depart.'_

_

* * *

_

_Kagome gasped in horror, which wasn't a very good idea, as it roused her parent. Her mother's body turned to look at her while the soul of her father seemed to be crying in either horror or sorrow. _

_Suddenly a monster burst from her mother's body. The monster looked like a giant metal ball with guns on all sides. _

_'That looks familiar…wait, that's an Akuma! I've seen one in grandpa's books! But that means that mom made a deal with the Earl of the Millenium.' _

_These thoughts raced through Kagome's head in the space of a second, which was enough time for the Akuma to point its guns at her. Kagome was frozen as she felt death staring down at her._

_'I don't want to die. I don't want to die!' This mantra repeated itself in her head as the Akuma fired at her._

_Kagome screamed in fear and put up her arms in an attempt to defend herself. But the bullets never hit. Kagome cracked open her eyes just a bit and saw, to her amazement, that there was a glowing shield surrounding her. She looked down and was shocked to see a cross shape right over her heart, which seemed to be generating the barrier. Suddenly gloves and boots of glowing white wrapped around her arms and legs. These seemed to have a mind of its own since it pulled her towards the Akuma. _

_Now, if Kagome hadn't known anything about Akuma, she would have resisted the pull of the Anti-Akuma weapon. But she knew that an Akuma was a soul trapped in killing machine so she knew that it was best to destroy it. Even though she knew this, it wasn't an easy thing to kill the Akuma that used to be your father, or mother. _

_The weapons crashed into the Akuma with a huge explosion of light, which knocked Kagome out. When Kagome came to, she was lying in the wreckage of what used to be her mother's room. Her black dress was covered in plaster, turning it almost white. Suddenly, the aftereffect of what she had done hit her and she was overcome by despair and grief. Kagome couldn't stand to be in the house and raced out blindly into the empty streets, not stopping until she reached her father's grave._

* * *

Kagome didn't know how long she had sat there but it seemed like hours. During this time, thoughts of self-loathing and guilt flooded her.

'Why didn't I stay in the house? Why did I go out when I knew that mother was so grieved? This was all my fault! If I had just paid more attention to grandpa's lessons, maybe this wouldn't have happened.'

She also wondered about the cross that was now engraved into the flesh right under her collarbone. The cross twinkled with a faint green light that seemed to call out reassurance.

'Could this be the Innocence that the book was talking about? But that's not possible! I can't be an Exorcist! If I was, then wouldn't I have been able to stop mom from becoming an Akuma?'

Kagome knew that these thoughts were not doing her any good and that she had done the right thing, but she couldn't stop herself from wallowing in guilt.

At dawn, just when the sun was rising, a man stopped in front of Kagome. He was quite tall and had wild, red hair almost to his back. He wore all black and had a wide brimmed hat. He was wearing half a mask on the right side of his face. He was also accompanied by what looked like a flying gold ball.

The man kneeled down in front of the sad form of the young girl in front of the grave and said, "So you're compatible with Innocence. Well girl, would you like to become an Exorcist?"

Kagome looked up at the man, seemingly in deep thought, and nodded. "I want to become an Exorcist, so that other people won't have to suffer as much as I did. It would give me a purpose in life, when I have none."

The man smiled faintly. "Good girl, you'll become my apprentice. I have another one your age. His story is quite similar to yours. My name is Cross Marian."

With that, General Cross walked away. Kagome stood up and started to slowly follow him. Then she stopped and turned back to the grave and silently made a promise.

_

* * *

Wow, that's probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyways, review please and tell me what you think! I sort of changed my writing style since the last time I posted. Is it better? Thank you for reading!_


	2. Second Night: Look to Tomorrow

Hello again! Thank you for the reviews! School will be starting soon so I won't have too much time to write. Anyways, here's the second chapter of _Silent Redemption_! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man or Inuyasha!

* * *

Last Chapter:

_The man smiled faintly. "Good girl, you'll become my apprentice. I have another one your age. His story is quite similar to yours. My name is Cross Marian."_

_With that, General Cross walked away. Kagome stood up and started to slowly follow him. Then she stopped and turned back to the grave and silently made a promise._

* * *

Second Night: Look to Tomorrow

Kagome followed General Cross to the house where he was staying. By then, the walk had more or less restored Kagome. It had also given her a chance to think about what she had done and what she was going to do.

'I know that I did the right thing. If I had let Dad stay an Akuma, he would have been forced to kill even though he is gentlest person I know. He would have suffered so much living like that. I can't let my family's death stop me from living my life. I know that they would have wanted me to continue on and to never give up. So I vow to never look back and to always go forward. '

After these contemplations, Kagome felt much better and a great deal more positive about her future. Then they arrived at the house.

* * *

Allen Walker was having serious doubts about his ability to stay both alive and sane as Cross' apprentice. Today he had worked for hours trying to pay the bills, but when he had come back, Master had racked up even more debt.

'Maybe I should just run away or something. At this rate, I'll die from exhaustion and from having to take care of Rosanne.'

At that last thought Allen gave an involuntary shudder and looked at the man-eating plant that was sitting on the windowsill. He could have sworn the flower had licked its lips while looking at him.

Suddenly, Master Cross crashed open the door and bellowed, "Oi! Stupid apprentice! Meet your new fellow apprentice!"

Allen slowly stood up from where he had fallen when Master Cross had slammed open the door.

'I feel sorry for this new apprentice. I wonder how he or she got caught in Master's web?' For a minute, Allen entertained the thought of Master as a hideously huge spider on a huge web, reeling in unsuspecting people to earn money for him and to borrow money from (and never return it).

He walked into the main room and was surprised to see a slight girl the same age as he was. She was very slight and fragile-looking, which was made even more so by her pale skin and large blue eyes. Her black-blue shoulder length hair was slightly disheveled looking and her black dress was covered in what looked like dust. All in all, this person didn't look like she could survive being an Exorcist, much less being Master Cross' apprentice!

"Idiot apprentice! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" Allen's reverie was broken by Cross' voice and he snapped to attention.

"As I was saying, this is Kagome Higurashi. She will be your fellow apprentice. Tell her about the basics." With that Cross left the room, probably to go drink and spend more money.

* * *

Kagome regarded the boy in front of her after General Cross left the room. He looked to be about the same age as she was and was a few inches taller than her. He had a slight frame for a boy and pale skin. He also had snow-white hair, which Kagome found strange but well, who knows. He had soft gray eyes and a scar with a pentagram over his left eye. Kagome could sense that it was cursed but didn't ask since it would be rude. His left arm was a reddish color and had a cross imbedded in it.

'It's similar to mine. Maybe he can tell me more about it.'

"Ah um, hello. My name is Allen Walker. How do you do?" The boy bowed as he introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome bowed also.

"Um, well, since you're going to be Master's apprentice too, I guess I should warn you about his habits."

Kagome was confused and said so. Allen cleared it up very nicely by going into a rant about his Master's shortcomings.

"He never pays his bills and forces me to work all day to pay them. Then he takes all of the money and goes off to spend it all gambling or drinking. He's a moral-less womanizer who doesn't care one-wit for others! He also told me to take care of this man-eating plant without telling me anything about it! He's also a horrible teacher! He doesn't actually teach you anything, he just throws you straight into battle without any instructions and sits under a tree drinking whiskey while you fight for your life!" Allen finished ranting, panting slightly from the long-winded speech. Kagome sweatdropped.

'Wow, he must have suffered a lot under General Cross. Now I'm slightly scared. Okay, make that very scared.'

"What have I gotten myself into?" she wondered aloud.

"I suggest you run while you can, before Master gets his claws into you." Kagome shook her head.

"No, I won't run. I don't really have anywhere else to go and I promised myself that I would become an Exorcist. I want to free the Akuma's souls from their suffering."

Allen started. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I can see the souls of people, and that includes the Akuma. Ss when my father became an Akuma, I could see that he was crying in sadness for what he would be forced to do. I don't want others to have to go through that."

Allen was in shock; here was another person who could see the souls of the Akuma. But then he thought back to her other words.

"So you can see the souls of ordinary people too?"

"Yes, though I haven't activated my ability so right now."

Allen hesitated. "Do you know what my soul is like?" he asked haltingly.

Kagome looked at Allen and activated her ability. Her eyes became an icy silver color and her pupils disappeared. Allen was now covered by light and she could see that his soul was pure. Kagome returned her eyes to normal.

"Your soul is one of the purest I've ever seen. I hope that it stays that way." Kagome smiled gently at Allen.

"Thank you." To Allen's embarrassment, he started to cry. He hadn't heard such kind and gentle words since Mana died.

"Are you alright?" asked Kagome in a concerned voice. Allen wiped his eyes and smiled in an embarrassed way.

"Yeah, I'm okay"

* * *

Over the next few hours, Kagome and Allen bonded and became very good friends. They told each other their stories and comforted each other. However, this peaceful time was broken by Master Cross coming in and announcing that they would be leaving. The three set out (well, it was more like Cross set out and dragged his two apprentices with him) and traveled the world for the next three years. Kagome and Allen were forced to pay all of the bills and debts that Cross accumulated. They both learned to cheat at poker but Allen was better at it and was a bit more obsessed with winning. This could be because he had been stuck with Cross longer but who knows.

Then finally, in India, Cross abandoned Kagome and Allen after telling them that they were to go to the Dark Religious Order, other wise known as the Black Order. He was supposed to accompany them, but, well, he didn't. Instead he knocked them out and left them Timcanpy. So, in the end, the apprentices set out by themselves and were quite happy to be free of Master Cross, of whom both of them had developed an immense fear.

* * *

I know that the ending was a bit weird but, bear with me here. I ran out of ideas. Anyways, hope you liked it! As always, please review! By the way, I think the pairing's going to be either Kanda x Kagome, Allen x Kagome, or Allen x Kagome x Kanda. Ja! 


	3. Third Night:History Lesson

Hello again! I want to everyone that read this story and especially the people who reviewed! So moogledaime, greenteamoose, DeathNoteMaker, g2fan, and Saphira1204, and Kurama'sFoxyMiko, thank you so much! This next chapter is dedicated to them! Anyways, I still haven't decided completely, but I'm leaning to either Kanda x Kagome or Kanda x Kagome x Allen. I'll stop rambling now and get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't either D. Gray-man or Inuyasha!

'blah' thoughts

"blah" speech

_blah _flashback

* * *

Previous Chapter: 

_Then finally, in India, Cross abandoned Kagome and Allen after telling them that they were to go to the Dark Religious Order, other wise known as the Black Order. He was supposed to accompany them, but, well, he didn't. Instead he knocked them out and left them Timcanpy. So, in the end, the apprentices set out by themselves and were quite happy to be free of Master Cross, of whom both of them had developed an immense fear._

* * *

Third Night: History Lesson 

Kagome looked up at the huge castle that loomed up in front of her.

'Huh, so this is the headquarters of the Black Order. Impressive, though that climb up the cliff was a pain in the butt.'

Over the last three years, Kagome had grown even more beautiful. She was still slender, but had filled out in the right places. Her curves were neither over-extravagant nor under-developed. Kagome had grown a bit taller over the years and was now just a bit shorter than Allen. Her hair now reached her hips and had a blue tint to it when it was hit with light. Her sapphire eyes were as vibrant as ever. Kagome's skin, for some reason that she couldn't fathom, had never tanned despite all of the hours in the sun. It was still as pale as that of a coddled noblewoman, though she was anything but that.

She was dressed in a white blouse with a black bow at the neck. Kagome wore a dark blue skirt that reached her knees. The skirt had splits on both sides and she wore black shorts underneath. She also had on white gloves and black boots that reached her ankles.

'Argh, I feel nervous! I really wish Allen and I hadn't split up!' Kagome and Allen had separated a while ago when Timcanpy had been ingested by another cat. Allen had volunteered to look for him and told her to go on without him.

'He should have been back by now though; I really hope that he didn't get lost or attacked. Though he has such bad luck that's probably what happened.'

Kagome gave an almost imperceptible sigh as she walked up to the strangely shaped gate. She examined it closely. It was in the semblance of a huge, rather hideous human face with a large mouth.

Unbeknownst to her, the members of the Black Order were currently watching her.

* * *

Komui Lee, supervisor of the Science Department, watched the slight girl on the screen. He held his special cup with the demented rabbit in his hand and turned to the girl to his right, who was currently asking him a question. 

"Brother, do you happen to know who that person is?"

Komui looked to be in deep thought. Everyone in the room leaned in slightly to hear what he had to say, since they mistakenly assumed that since he was thinking, he had to know the person. Komui opened his mouth and paused before answering,

"I have no idea Lenalee." Everyone fell over. The girl, Lenalee, righted herself and said, with a sweatdrop on her head, "Well then, what do you think we should do?"

"Tell the Gatekeeper to check to see if she's a human or an Akuma."

* * *

Kagome stared at the weird door for a minute longer before raising a hand to her mouth to call out, "Hello? Um, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I've been sent from General Cross Marion." 

Kagome jumped backwards when the ugly door suddenly came alive and started staring at her with a creepy expression(at least in her opinion). It started muttering and then announced out of nowhere that she was human.

"Um, okay…does that mean I pass?" Kagome was unsure as to what to do after that…disturbing…phenomena.

"Yep! That means that you can come in. I'm Lenalee Lee, the assistant head officer and an Exorcist." Kagome turned to see a girl about a year older than herself. She had dark green hair in two ponytails. She wore a black outfit that consisted of a long-sleeved shirt with a silver cross on the front and a black mini-skirt. She also wore black boots that reached her thighs.

"Eto (1), pleased to meet you. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm General Cross' apprentice." Kagome bowed slightly; she had never been able to break the habit of bowing when meeting someone new.

Lenalee's eyes widened slightly at Kagome's words.

"Does that mean that you're compatible with Innocence?"

Kagome nodded and was surprised to see a wide smile bloom on Lenalee's face.

"That's great! We have way too few Exorcists and there aren't enough of us to do everything. You're going to be welcomed here. Come on, we'd better go in before the gate closes." With that, Lenalee turned towards the gate and beckoned Kagome to follow her.

As she followed Lenalee, Kagome heard some of the whispers of the other people and grinned. They pretty much all meant the same thing.

"Wow, look at the new arrival. She sure is young."

"She looks too fragile to fight. I hope they don't plan on sending her into battle right away."

'I wonder why everyone seems to think that I'm fragile or weak?' sigh 'Oh well, at least they're concerned for my safety unlike Master.'

* * *

Lenalee led Kagome on a tour of the castle. Kagome was surprised to learn that Exorcists were granted individual rooms and curious about why Lenalee refused to talk about a rather damaged set of rooms(these would be the Komui's rooms! No wonder she does want to talk about them!) Finally, she led Kagome to the science labs where she introduced her to Komui, the supervisor of the Science Department. Then Kagome was handed off to Komui, who led her to a platform that transported them down to the bottom of the castle.  
"So Kagome, do you happen to know what type of Anti-Akuma weapon do you have?" 

"I think it's a parasitic type. That would account for my enormous appetite. But when I use it, it takes the form of gloves and boots even though it's part of me."

Komui looked thoughtful at this piece of information.

"Now, do you happen to know anything about Innocence and how it came to be?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, Master Cross didn't teach me anything about that. As a matter of fact, he didn't really teach me anything." The last part was muttered in so low a voice that Komui didn't hear it.

They finally arrived at the bottom and the platform stopped. It was almost completely pitch black except for the light on the platform and there were five people in throne-like chairs above Kagome and Komui. Komui gave absolutely no warning about what would happen next.

White hands suddenly grabbed Kagome off the platform and held in front of a life form that seemed to be glowing with a ghostly light. Kagome was panicking, because it felt as if her body was being searched through the inside.

'What's going on?! It feels as if there's something going through my body. Was this a trap?'

It occurred to Kagome that she could activate her Innocence but somehow it didn't feel right to do so. But she would definitely do so if the feeling didn't stop soon! Just as Kagome was a about to activate her Innocence, she heard Komui say, "Well Hevlaska? How is she?"

The creature, now identified as Hevlaska, holding her started to speak. "5, 14, 27, 49, 70, 86! It looks like 86 is your maximum synchronization."

"Maximum synchronization?"

"It's the life line for the Anti-Akuma activation. The lower your percentage, the harder it will be to invocate and the user may become endangered."

Kagome was placed back on the platform, right next to Komui. She immediately turned and kicked him in the shin.

"You couldn't have mentioned what was going to happen beforehand?!" Kagome said this through gritted teeth and her eyebrow was twitching in anger. Meanwhile, Komui was jumping up and down in pain from Kagome's kick.

"So, do you know what Innocence is?" Komui had finally recovered from Kagome's kick and was now asking her question on how much she knows.

"Yes, I read about it in one of my grandpa's books, though I'm not sure how accurate the description was. According to the book, Innocence is also known as "God's Crystal" and Anti-Akuma weapons are Innocence that have been transmuted to a weapon-form."

"Hmm, that's fairly accurate. Do you happen to know about what happened 7000 years ago?"

"Nope, not a clue. The book only had a short chapter on Innocence and General Cross really didn't teach me anything."

"Well, 7000 years ago, the maker of Innocence, which used to be one cube, to fight the Earl of the Millenium and won. However, the world was destroyed. This is referred to as Noah's Flood in the Bible. There is a prediction on the cube that the "three days of darkness" would come again."

Kagome took a moment to absorb this. "So in other words, unless we defeat the Earl, the world's going to be destroyed again?"

"Correct, and that's where you Exorcists come in. You will gather up the Innocence, which divided into 109 pieces in the Great Flood, and find people compatible with Innocence. We are to gather up an army to counter the Earl's army of Akuma."

Kagome had a slightly wondering look on her face. 'Wow, so our job is not merely to destroy Akuma, but to save the world. I feel just a little overwhelmed! Darn Master! He didn't tell me any of this!'

Out loud, Kagome only said, "I understand, I will fight." Komui smiled and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the Black Order."

* * *

Later that night, as Kagome sat in her new room, she smiled in way that was both happy and sad at the same time. 'Well, I'm finally here. I'm an Exorcist now! And I will never stop fighting until the end. That's what I promised and I intend to keep it no matter what.'

* * *

(1) Eto means um in Japanese. I put it in Japanese because even though she's in England, Kagome still tends to say Japanese phrases sometimes. 

Well, there's chapter three! What do you think? The part with Hevlaska was sort of similar to Allen's experience but Komui did say that every Exorcist went through that. Anyways please review! Remeber that I'm rather new at writing so constructive critiscism would be very helpful!


	4. Fourth Night: First Mission

Hello again! Tsuki here! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating but I had computer issues. None of my Word programs would work! So annoying. sigh Anyways, here's the fourth chapter of Silent Redemption. Read and review!

* * *

Last Chapter: 

_Out loud, Kagome only said, "I understand, I will fight." Komui smiled and held out his hand._

_"Welcome to the Black Order."_

_Later that night, as Kagome sat in her new room, she smiled. 'Well, I'm finally here. I'm an Exorcist now! And I will never stop fighting until the end. That's what I promised and I intend to keep it no matter what.'_

* * *

Fourth Night: First Mission

Kagome sighed in relief. She hadn't gotten paired up with the scary guy from the morning!

'I might live! Yes! With my luck, I would have expected to be paired up with that rude and probably homicidal guy in the cafeteria!' You see, Kagome had met Kanda for the first time when she had gone to the cafeteria to get breakfast. It had not gone well at all.

_

* * *

_

_Kagome walked through the halls of the Black Order, all the while looking forward to the breakfast she was going to order. Lenalee had told her that Jeryy the cook was really nice and that he would most likely cook her whatever she wanted. The two girls had become fast friends the day before and the older girl had become like an older sister to Kagome. _

_Kagome walked into the mess hall and went up to the counter where Jeryy took orders. She introduced herself and bowed to the cook. Jeryy took one look at her and went into spasms of delight over her cuteness. Kagome had no time to react as she was caught in a huge bear hug._

_'Need air! Must breathe! Brain cells are dying…' Kagome gasped for breath and tried to get out of the choking hug. Just when she was finally about to die from lack of oxygen, a voice cut in._

_"Oi, stop making a racket or I'll kill you idiots."_

_Jeryy finally let go after this comment and Kagome looked around for the person that had made that rude comment as she massaged her neck. She spotted him immediately. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was really handsome, in a bishounen kind of way. He had long blue-black hair tied in a high ponytail. His eyes were ebony black and he had skin as pale as her own. He was wearing an Exorcist outfit and had a katana with him. He was also glaring at her with a killer intent. _

_Kagome eeped. 'What did I do to him? How scary…' She shuddered and turned towards Jeryy to order her meal. As he prepared the food, she thought, 'I'm going to try to avoid him. Otherwise, I get the feeling that he would probably kill me without a thought.' A lot of things could be said about Kagome, and one of them was that her instincts were almost never wrong._

_Kagome sat down at one of the tables, near some Finders. She soon struck up a conversation and learned more about the Black Order and the Exorcists' job. Suddenly, Reever, to whom Kagome was introduced to the day before, came up and told her to go to Komui's office, where she was soon told that she was being sent on her first mission. Kagome felt extremely nervous considering this was her first mission, but on the bright side, her partner was a friendly fellow named Lavi. _

* * *

Back to the Present Komui was explaining the mission to Kagome and Lavi. 

"Now, your mission is in Wallachia, which is now a part of Romania. You'll be investigating rumors of a haunting there. The full description is in the files I gave you. We've already sent several Finders there but none of them have come back. So, I want you two to see what's going on there. Now, run along now, your train will be leaving soon!"

Kagome and Lavi followed the Finder, Wilhelm, through the underground canal. As soon as they emerged, they raced over the buildings and landed on top of the moving train, which apparently was a tradition. They were given a special compartment and while Wilhelm sat outside, Lavi and Kagome reviewed the files. It was not pleasant to say the least.

"Ugh, this Vlad guy sounds really gruesome. I mean, he impaled 10,000 of his own people in a tactic to scare away enemies." Kagome was more than a little disgusted by the methods implemented by Vlad Dracula, also known as Vlad the Impaler.

"Well, it did work. I guess that's the only thing you could say about the guy. He was ruthless but a brilliant tactician." Kagome stared at Lavi for a second.

"I suppose that's true, but still, it's no excuse to be barbaric. And this guy was a barbaric, cruel, a sadist, and just overall psychotic."

"True, I agree with you there. Anyways, it says here that the villagers have been seeing ghosts of the victims of Vlad and sometimes Vlad himself. They've also been saying that he has taken people from the nearby villages. Apparently they've all ended up impaled on the sharpened end of a tree." Lavi read aloud the information that was printed in the file they had been given.

Kagome grimaced at that last fact. "Sounds like a serial killer that's trying to mimic old Vlad."

"I would think so too, but Finders have been killed too. Also, there was absolutely no evidence that there was anyone other than the deceased victim in the area of the murder. Also, there is the rumor that there are ghosts there."

"Well, there's nothing for it but to investigate." Kagome sighed, trust her first mission to involve murder and hauntings!

'Well, at least I know how to exorcise ghosts. Looks like my miko training might come in handy. If it really is a ghost, I'll probably be able to do something about it.' Feeling a bit more reassured, Kagome went to sleep, only to find that Lavi had drawn on her face while she dozed. She chased him from one end of the train to the other, causing all of the other passengers to stare.

* * *

After the train arrived in the station and Kagome had scrubbed off the marks, they made their way to the castle of Dracula. By now, it was night and the castle looked positively eerie from far away. Kagome jumped as an owl hooted somewhere near by. 

"Scared Kaggy-chan?" Kagome twitched.

"Kaggy-chan?" Kagome was already rather annoyed with Lavi for the marker incident and the strange new nickname didn't help.

"Well, your name's Kagome so I took the Kag from it and added –chan!" Lavi replied cheerfully to her unasked question.

Kagome glared at him with a killer intent that could almost rival Kanda's.

"My name's Kagome!"

"But Kaggy-chan's so much cuter!"

"No it isn't! It's weird!"

"Excuse me, Sir Exorcist, Lady Exorcist, we have reached the castle." Lavi and Kagome's bantering was interrupted by Wilhelm's comment. Lavi and Kagome both looked up at the castle and turned rather pale.

The castle had looked eerie from far away. Close up, it was frightening. The fortress was partly collapsed, yet a single tower seemed almost like new. It rose up in a pale spire that clashed with the night. Huge gray walls loomed up in front of them. Kagome shivered. 'There's something wrong. I can feel that tragedies and pain happened here.'

"Kagome, are you coming?" Kagome was startled to see that she was getting left behind and hurried to catch up with Lavi and Wilhelm as they walked up to the steps leading towards Tirgoviste, Dracula's castle.

* * *

Whew, another chapter done! I rather like this one. I actually did some research on Vlad the Impaler before writing this chapter, so the details are more or less accurate. Gruesome, huh? Anyways, please leave a comment! 


	5. Fifth Night: Ghosts

Um, hello everyone! School has started again and I'm already exhausted! I go to this school called Thomas Jefferson High School for Science and Technology and you can probably tell from the long name that it's a pretty good school. It really is, but I get so much homework I'm already overloaded! So, I probably won't be able to update very much. I might be able to squeeze in time in the weekends but who knows. Anyways, here's the next chapter of _Silent Redemption_!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"_Kagome, are you coming?" Kagome was startled to see that she was getting left behind and hurried to catch up with Lavi and Wilhelm as they walked up to the steps leading towards Tirgoviste, Dracula's castle._

* * *

Fifth Night: Ghosts

Kagome jumped as another bat screeched and took off. The ruins of the castle were full of them and it seemed that every time the small group turned a corner a bat would take off. Now, normally Kagome loved the furry little creatures. She found them adorable and good for the environment, contrary to popular belief that they were all blood-sucking beasts. Unfortunately, this little stroll through the eerie fortress of Tirgoviste was revising her opinion. The bats here were all much larger than normal and had creepy red eyes that seemed to stare straight at them.

'Okay, those bats are definitely not normal. For one, their fangs are huge and they look hungry. Please don't tell me they're vampire bats. I thought those things only lived in the jungle.' Kagome shuddered again and hurried up to get a bit closer to Lavi and Wilhelm.

"Creepy isn't it Kaggy-chan? I wonder what we'll find?" Lavi's voice echoed through the hallway that they were navigating through and the torchlight flickered on the walls. Suddenly, the hallway came to an end and the group was now standing in a huge banquet hall. Everything was covered in dust and the scent of mildew hung in the air. Kagome shuddered for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and said in a voice not quite steady.

"I feel something here. Something horrible happened here and souls are still lingering here. They feel angry and vengeful. Maybe we should get out of here. I have a really bad feeling about all of this."

Lavi opened his mouth to reply but suddenly a swirl of wind howled through the hall. After a long minute, the wind abated and Lavi commented in a voice that shook slightly, "Well that was freaky wasn't it Kaggy-chan? Kaggy-chan?" Lavi turned around when there was no answer and saw a horrific sight. Wilhelm was now lying in a pool of his own blood, a wicked looking dagger thrust into his heart. Heart pounding, Lavi looked around and confirmed what he had already anticipated. Kagome was gone, with not a clue as to her whereabouts.

* * *

Kagome stirred and opened her eyes blearily to see a dungeon-style room lit dimly by flickering torches.

'Where am I? What happened? Let's see, there was a gust of wind, then…nothing. I can't remember what happened next!'

Suddenly, a mist began to gather in the room. It was no ordinary mist, since it gathered into a solid shape and materialized into a person. Vlad the Impaler to be specific. He looked very much like the portraits of him that had survived through the ages. His long hair was tightly curled and he had a long mustache. He might have looked like an ordinary human, if his eyes weren't empty of all human emotion. His eyes were a dark, dark black that seemed to indicate a void where his heart should reside. Kagome's heart thudded in her chest. This was no Akuma! This was a real, live ghost! A ghost that seemed to radiate malevolent intent. The phantom suddenly grinned in a leering way and approached Kagome. Kagome tried to move but found that her hands had been chained to the wall. As she struggled, desperate thoughts flew through her mind.

'Oh god, this is not good! What am I going to do? Allen! Lavi! Help! There has to be some way to get free. These chains weren't there a second ago! Wait… if they weren't there before, I could probably burn them away with my miko-ki! Argh! I'm an idiot! Vlad is a ghost, and I can exorcise ghosts!'

Kagome berated herself for not thinking and proceeded to focus her miko-ki, which was a light blue, on the chains and dissolved them. The ghost stopped in what seemed to be surprise, though it was a bit hard to tell since Kagome had sprung up and punched him in the face.

"That's for tying me up and almost frightening me to death you jerk!" It seemed that the punch had startled the apparition enough that it fled. Kagome was now alone, in a room full of shadows, and also seemed to be underground from the sound of running water. Great, what an improvement! How the hell was she supposed to get out?! Kagome felt very frustrated at the point and invoked her Innocence. Her Innocence took the familiar form of glowing white boots and gloves. She then proceeded to bash the walls in. Not a very good idea as it caused the roof to collapse. Kagome was barely able to dodge all of the flying chunks of mortar and got hit in the shoulder with quite a large mass of stone. When the dust had at last settled, Kagome found that she could now get out, but her shoulder ached abominably.

'Damn! I really need to think these things out next time!' Now, Kagome normally didn't curse very much, but when angry, watch out. She had learned most of her curse words from General Cross, who had insisted upon assailing her ears at the tender age of twelve with the foulest words ever. Not a very good influence, nope. So as a result, when she was pressured or very angry, Kagome could curse a blue streak.

"Now to find Lavi."

* * *

Lavi was not happy in the least. Oh no, who would be after being chased by a swarm of vengeful ghosts, being attacked by bats that turned out to be vampire bats after all, and, oh and did he mention that he was currently staring at the ghost of Vlad the Impaler? Not to mention he hadn't been able to find a sign of where Kagome had gone.

"Now, V-chan, if you keep your face like that, it'll freeze. So why don't you just go back to the underworld and go back to, 'kay?"

The ghost didn't look at all tempted to do as he suggested. Instead the creepy guy turned those soulless black eyes on him and advanced. He lifted his arms and suddenly Lavi was lifted in the air and a stake had appeared below him.

"Oi! Let me down!" Lavi was not pleased and took out his Size-Shifting Hammer.

"Grow, grow, grow!" The hammer grew to an immense size and Lavi swung it downward at Vlad. Unfortunately, as Vlad wasn't exactly solid, it didn't do much. However, Lavi was but down and thanks to his hammer, was not impaled on the stake. Then Lavi lifted his hammer up and used Hi-Ban. Luckily the walls were stone, so the place wasn't burned down. It also didn't have any effect on old Vlad, to Lavi's dismay.

It did, however, lead Kagome to where Lavi was.

* * *

Kagome had been wandering around the castle when she had seen the burst of flame. She followed it to where Lavi and Vlad were currently engaged in battle. Well, it was more like Lavi trying to hit Vlad and Vlad dodging every so often.

"Um, Lavi? I don't think that'll work. He's a ghost, not an Akuma."

"I know, but I'm annoyed at him right now so I'm letting off some steam."

Kagome sweatdropped at Lavi's answer. 'Wow, he must be really pissed. But still, this isn't getting us anywhere, I'd better do something.'

Kagome looked around for some sort of weapon that she could use. She spotted a broadsword that was hanging on the wall and grabbed it. It was _really _heavy. She could lift it because of all of those years training but since she had never really used a sword before, she was rather clumsy. She nearly hit Lavi with it when she tried swinging it.

"Hey! Watch where swing that thing!"

"Sorry! I'm don't fence!" Kagome concentrated on the sword and charged it with miko-ki. The blade pulsed with light blue energy and seemed to direct itself at the ghost. It pulled at Kagome's hand and she let it go. It flew straight towards Vlad and pierced him through the heart, or rather where his heart would have been. He screamed and vanished.

Both Kagome and Lavi blinked. Kagome was the first to speak.

"Well, that was unexpectedly easy." She managed to get that out before completely fainting from exhaustion and pain. It turned out that her shoulder had been fractured by the falling rock. Lavi managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He looked at her sleeping face and smiled.

"Not a bad first mission, neh?" Lavi hoisted Kagome over his shoulder and walked back down the mountain.

* * *

Wow, another chapter done! …Looking back, it seems like this chapter was especially gloomy... sweatdropoh well, it fits. Anyways, Allen is going to be in the next chapter! I don't know when I'll be able to write it but well, we'll see. Now I have to get back to the homework I've been neglecting. sweatdrop Please review! I live for the reviews! 


	6. Sixth Night: New Arrival

Hello! Wow, chapter six! I feel so proud! Sorry I haven't been updating, I'm completely exhausted from school. _Falls over form exhaustion _Biology and English are especially tiring. So much homework… Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who read my story and especially these people: Kurama'sFoxyMiko, greenteamoose, DeathNoteMaker, moogledaime, Saphira1204, Shiori Abarai-Sohma, silverfoxkurama, Charlene, and CatgirlKitsune! This chapter is dedicated to them!

* * *

Last Chapter:_"Well, that was unexpectedly easy." She managed to get that out before completely fainting from exhaustion and pain. It turned out that her shoulder had been fractured by the falling rock. Lavi managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He looked at her sleeping face and smiled._

"_Not a bad first mission, neh?" Lavi hoisted Kagome over his shoulder and walked back down the mountain._

* * *

Sixth Night: New Arrival

"THIS GUY IS OUT OF HERE! HE'S A FRIEND OF THE MILLENIUM EARL!"

This was the shout that startled Kagome out of her sleep and sent her crashing out of bed. All of this adds up to a very, very pissed Kagome. She stomped out of her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Kagome walked, well more like stampeded through the castle to Komui's rooms and banged on the door. Reever opened the door to see a glaring Kagome whose face promised death for the Gatekeeper. He hurriedly got out of her way as she stomped over to Komui, who was watching a screen and drinking coffee out of the cup with the freaky rabbit. Kagome's left eyebrow twitched as she stood over him. Her face had an expression on it the gave her a demonic air (sort of like Kyouya from Ouran Host Club after he wakes up.)

"Komui…why the hell is the Gatekeeper making such a racket at this time of the morning?"

Komui chuckled nervously at the threatening expression on Kagome's face.

"Well, the Gatekeeper was scanning a boy that just arrived and determined that he was an ally of the Earl of the Millenium."

Kagome raised a delicate eyebrow. "How was he able to do that? I thought that he was only able to pick out Akuma?"

"Well, the boy had a pentacle over his left eye."

Kagome froze. 'No way, he couldn't be that unlucky, could he? No one should be that unlucky! How in the world does he get into these situations?!' Kagome sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Komui, he's not an Akuma nor an ally of the Millenium Earl. His name is Allen Walker and he's an exorcist. He was another apprentice of General Cross."

"Oh, well then we'd better stop Kanda before he kills him."

"What?! You sent Kanda? Oh god, I'd better get out there now!" Kagome ran for the door. Kanda's relationship with Kagome had improved a little bit since she had come back from her mission. He hadn't exactly warmed up to her but at least he hadn't tried to kill her. The same couldn't be said for Allen. Kagome sped down the stairs and sprang out.

"Kanda, stop! He's an Exorcist, not an Akuma!" Kanda didn't listen as he continued to threaten Allen with Mugen. Kagome sighed in annoyance and walked up to Kanda and hit him on the head with her hand. He turned around to glare at her but instead looked downward and blushed slightly. Kagome, in her hurry to save Allen from certain death, had forgotten to change out of her nightgown. She wore a white, rather flimsy, dress that was tight at the stomach and flowed down to her ankles. It had white lace at the bodice and showed of quite a lot of skin. It had two spaghetti straps and was otherwise unadorned. What caused Kanda to blush was that, since he was quite a bit taller than her, had to look downward and he had caught a look at her cleavage. He took Mugen from Allen's neck, "cheh'ed", and walked away at a fast pace, a the while muttering about "stupid girls coming out in her nightgown" and "sleeping wear shouldn't be that flimsy!".

Kagome let out her breath in relief and turned to Allen. "Are you okay, Allen-kun?"

Allen was about to answer yes but caught sight of Kagome's clothing and quickly looked away, blushing quite a lot.

"Um, Kagome, maybe you should change out of your nightgown."

Kagome looked down and blushed cherry red.

"Ack! U-umm, w-well we'd better go in before the gate closes!" Kagome ran for the gate after saying that, all the while blushing so much you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

'Oh no! I can't believe that I went out in my sleeping clothes! Not to mention Kanda saw me in them! Gah! He's probably gonna say something like "a person who wears that sort of sleeping attire is not fit to be an Exorcist".'

* * *

Kagome ran back to her room and threw on her exorcist clothes. Komui had given them to her before she had gone on her mission. They consisted of a black skirt that reached her ankles that had two slits up its sides that went to her thighs, She wore black shorts under them and wore a black blouse with princess sleeves and silver buttons. It had the Exorcist cross rose and crosses on the shoulders. She also wore a black choker with a sliver cross on it. 

Kagome walked out just in time to see Komui leading a traumatized looking Allen out of his lab. Kagome sweatdropped. 'Poor Allen. Komui's really inhuman at times!'

Kagome sighed again, walked down to the cafeteria, and ordered a huge plate of food, which she then proceeded to ingest in a rapid yet strangely neat way. Halfway through her meal, she noticed Allen walking with a huge stack of food, even bigger than hers. She was about to wave him over when an argument distracted her. Kanda had once again insulted someone, this time a Finder, and he looked as if he was about to punch the guy. Luckily, for the Finder, someone's hand stopped Kanda. Unluckily, that hand belonged to Allen. Kagome abandoned her food to stop the two from killing each other and destroying the cafeteria, but there was no need. Lenalee had called the two over and told them that Komui wanted to talk to them. Kagome watched them go with a sinking feeling.

'Please tell me that Komui isn't that stupid. He wouldn't be planning to make the two go on a mission together would he? Geez, Kanda has no patience and will probably leave Allen to die! Then of course, he can't be worse than Master, so he should be alright…'

Kagome put her head on top of her arms. She could feel a pounding headache coming on.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short this time! I haven't had much time to write! I'll try to write more next time. Reviews are appreciated. 


	7. Seventh Night:The Komurin II Incidence

Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm completely swamped with homework! I had to fit 50 pages of notes on one notecard! School's starting to get harder so if I don't update for a while, don't worry, I'm not dead. Also, I'd like to especially like to thank Kurama'sFoxyMiko for helping me with this chapter! Thank so much! Now on with the story!

* * *

Last Chapter:

'_Please tell me that Komui isn't that stupid. He wouldn't be planning to make the two go on a mission together would he? Geez, Kanda has no patience and will probably leave Allen to die! Then of course, he can't be worse than Master, so he should be alright…'_

_Kagome put her head on top of her arms. She could feel a pounding headache coming on._

* * *

Seventh Night: The Komurin II Incidence

Kagome sat at the dressing table in her room. She stared at her reflection, which stared solemnly back.

'Alright, I admit it, I can't stop worrying about Allen! It's just, I haven't been apart from him for so long before, not since I first met him three years ago. This is normal right? After all, he's my best friend!' Kagome sighed. She was confused. Ever since Allen had left for his first mission, she had been worried frantic and it had nearly made her lose her huge appetite, which was an amazing feat. The reason for her pondering this morning was her dream last night. It had been a frightening nightmare, one that seemed to turn her to ice.

* * *

Flashback 

_She stood in a crumbling room and there seemed to be a fight going on. She could not make out the combatant's faces or bodies, she only felt a strange sense of floating, as if she was not really there. There was the scent of blood and a pulse of power. Kagome looked down and for an instance it seemed as if the whole room had turned crimson, and among that sea of red, a dot of pure white floated. Kagome dreamily descended close and the white became a body. Her eyes widened in terror and a sorrow so great it seemed to swallow her chilled her heart, and she screamed._

_End Flashback_

* * *

So here she was, sleep deprived and frustrated. Kagome sighed again.

"Well, what can I do? I'll just have to wait for Allen to come back." As Kagome rose (she was already dressed in a comfortable blue kimono sprinkled with sliver leaves, a silver obi, and black shorts) when a huge crash sounded outside.

'What the heck…' Kagome walked over to her door just in time to see Reever running past with an unconscious Lenalee.

"Uh, Reever, Komui's probably going to kill you." Kagome started to say but Reever had already run past and a second later a giant robot with a strange beret rushed past. Kagome sweatdropped and took a step outside. Bad mistake. The robot heard the tiny sound and immediately turned around.

'Uh-oh…' Kagome started to back up when the robot suddenly made a scanning sound and sound in a monotone,

"Female exorcist identified. Komurin II will make her macho!" Komurin II started scuttling towards her at a fast pace and Kagome screamed. She ran the same way that Reever did, in the hopes that he knew where he was going. Kagome panted as she ran.

"KOMUI!!! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU, YOU DAMN BASTARD!!!"

* * *

Komui suddenly felt a chill go down his back. 'For some reason I just felt murderous rage directed at me.'

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as she could down the hallway but unfortunately, Allen was just coming up the stairs with Reever, who was still carrying Lenalee, following. She crashed headlong into Allen and he had to put out a hand to steady her. Allen blinked at her.

"Uh, Kagome? Why were you running? You should probably watch out more."

"WATCH OUT MORE?! There's a maniacal robot coming behind who's hell bent on doing some sort of weird surgery on me! I don't have time to watch out!"

"Wait, you brought Komurin II here? Oh shit! Run!" This last comment was from Reever who tried to run away. Kagome and Allen followed quickly. They managed to evade Komurin II before being cornered in the center of the tower. Komui and the other scientists floated on a platform in the middle.

"Reever, throw Lenalee here! You can leave Kagome and Allen!"

Kagome and everyone else in the room turned murderous eyes on Komui.

"Komui… You moron! This is all your fault!" Kagome pretty much growled at Komui, who shivered with fright. However, she was cut off from saying more when Komurin II arrived. Johnny tried to fire a laser at him. Main word: tried Komui latched on to him like an abalone on a rock and the laser missed and instead destroyed a large portion of the balcony. Johnny accidentally pushed a switched and the platform span around, shooting deadly laser beams in all directions, which hit everything except Komurin. He reached out with long clawed arms and tried to grab Allen, who activated his arm. His arm turned into a cannon-like thing and he prepared to destroy the crazy robot.

"Wow Allen-kun, your weapon has evolved!" Kagome was really relieved that the robot was going to be reduced to a pile of rubble. Or so she thought. Allen suddenly stiffened and deactivated his arm. Kagome stepped forward in concern.

"Ano, Allen-kun? Are you alright?" Kagome suddenly spotted a tiny dart on the back of Allen's neck. She glanced over at Komui who had a blow-dart pipe in his hands. She looked over at Komurin II who had grabbed Allen. Kagome exploded. Her face turned red in furious anger and she activated her Innocence. At the same time Lenalee woke up and saw the situation, causing her to activate her Innocence too. Kagome looked at Lenalee and said through clenched teeth,

"Oi, Lenalee-chan, let's destroy this menace and then kill your brother."

"I can't agree more Kagome"

The two of them bounded up as Komurin II attempted to grab them. Kagome twisted in the air and flipped up while kicking Komurin II in the face. Meanwhile, Lenalee kicked Komurin in through the stomach. Komurin crackled with electricity and wires spilled out and finally died. Everyone except for Komui, who sobbed while hugging the deceased Komurin, cheered in glee. The science team threw rocks at Komurin II and Komui while chanting, Destroy it! Komui spouted some nonsense about how you should hate the game, not the player and you should hate the coffee (which apparently was the cause of the fiasco) not Komurin. Lenalee and Kagome looked at each other and communicated silently. They both jumped up and kicked Komui and Komurin over the charred remains of the balcony. You could hear him screaming all the way down.

* * *

Later that Night

Allen walked through the abandoned hallways.

Allen wondered, 'I wonder why Kagome asked me to go to the cafeteria?' as he pushed open the door.

"SURPRISE!" Allen was shocked to see everyone standing under a large banner that said "Welcome Allen Walker". His eyes filled with tears. Kagome ran up to him and hugged him.

"Welcome back Allen-kun!" Allen blushed and said, "I'm back." The evening was a blur of fun and delicious food. Allen and Kagome had one of the best nights in a long, long time. After an hour or so, Kagome looked around and noticed that neither Kanda nor Lavi were there. She frowned, she knew that Lavi was on a mission but why wasn't Kanda here.

'Sure, he's socially crippled but still. I'll just go force, I mean _persuade_ him to come.'

* * *

Kagome walked down to the Kanda's room and knocked. After a really, really long time, a very irate Kanda opened the door. Kagome tried not to blush because Kanda was currently shirtless and his finely sculpted chest was there for all to see. He spoke in Japanese to Kagome.

"Well? What do you want?"

"Well, we're having the welcome party for Allen-kun and I thought that you should come."

"Why would I want to welcome that damn Moyashi?" Kanda slammed the door shut in her face.

'Geez, how rude!' Kagome stomped off.

* * *

Back in the room, Kanda sat down hard on his bed.

'Why did I get so angry because she called Moyashi by such a familiar name? I can't be jealous of him can I? I can't be jealous! It's not like I actually care for that silly girl. Though from how Lavi was gushing about her first mission, I guess she wasn't that silly. She's quick thinking, brave, loyal, and is beautiful to boost. No wait! I can't have thought that last thought!' Kanda shook his head, slumped down on his bed and vowed to forget that last mental conversation.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Let me just clear some stuff up, the reason Kagome uses some Japanese is because when she's angry she tends to use Japanese. Also, when she is comfortable in her environment, she uses Japanese. And, let's see, Moyashi means beansprout in Japanese. So, please review! 


	8. Eighth Night: New Enemy?

Hello! Looks like I'm updating again! Yay! I guess I have more time than I thought. Or not. Anyways, this chapter is once again for the reviewers. Thank you and please continue giving me suggestions! So, on with the story!

Oh, by the way, I just realized that I haven't been doing my disclaimers and since I'm likely to keep forgetting, this disclaimer applies to all previous and future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own either D. Gray-man or Inuyasha.

* * *

Last Chapter: _She's quick thinking, brave, loyal, and is beautiful to boost. No wait! I can't have thought that last thought!' Kanda shook his head, slumped down on his bed and vowed to forget that last mental conversation._

* * *

Eighth Night: New Enemy?

Kagome sipped her green tea and sighed in contentment. Allen and Kanda hadn't killed each other yet (that didn't mean they got along) and Komui hadn't killed them all with some crazy invention. She was happy with that and hoped that it would continue. She turned to Allen, who had told her all about what had happened when they had separated and was now stuffing his face. She poked him in the shoulder.

She chided him gently. "Allen-kun, try to be a bit neater. It's sort of gross hearing you chew."

Allen blushed and gulped down his bite of food. "Sorry Kagome. I guess I was just hungry." He chuckled sheepishly.

Kagome laughed. "I'm not really bothered by it since I can understand how you feel but other people are getting freaked out." She pointed to the people on either side of them and Allen was embarrassed to realize that they had been staring at him in morbid fascination.

"Um, oops. Sorry, heh, I was a bit overwelmed by the delicious food." Allen blushed again. Kagome suddenly glomped him and he twitched in surprise.

"Uh, Kagome? What are you doing?"

"Well, you just looked so cute! I couldn't help it! You know about my obsession with cute things!" And Allen did. Over the years, he had watched as Kagome cooed over every animal that was the least bit cute and that had fur. But that still didn't prevent him from blushing yet again as her chest pressed into him. This touching scene was interrupted by the arrival of Kanda, who glared at the two of them with so much hostility; they both flinched and edged away from him.

"Oi, girl, we're going out on a mission." Kanda's voice was cold and cutting.

"Yes!" Kagome squeaked and threw Allen a look that said help-me! She had no choice but to follow Kanda out the door. They rowed once again through the canal and once again jumped onto a moving train. The only difference this time was that they did not have a Finder with them and Kanda was definitely not as friendly as Lavi was.

'I really would have preferred to go on a mission with someone more talkative. Like Allen-kun, Lenalee-chan, or even Lavi!' Kagome sighed and looked down at the folder in her hands. It had a description of the mission. Apparently, this time they were going to small town that had been repeatedly attacked by Akuma and it was suspected that there was Innocence there. Not much else was known as all of the Finders had once again all been killed.

The train ride seemed to take forever since Kagome was a bit too intimidated and Kanda was too socially crippled to say anything. What she didn't know was that he was still fuming on the inside about the scene in the cafeteria this morning.

'Why am I getting so damned jealous just because she hugged that idiotic Moyashi? She can do what she wants.'

**'Sure, keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better.'**

'Who the hell are are you?'

**'I'm you, you moron. Who else would I be?'**

'What did you say?'

**'You're in denial'**

'I am not in, wait, I'm talking to myself. What the hell am I doing?!' Kanda mentally shook his head and tried to put the picture of Kagome hugging Allen out of his mind.

* * *

At last the two arrived in a quaint little town that would have been charming had it not been in ruins. Kagome narrowed her eyes and activated her ability to the third level. Kagome had more or less perfected her ability over the years and she could now control how much of it she activated. When it was one-third activated, her eyes would have a slight silver sheen to it and she could detect only Akuma at around fifty meters. When it was half activated, her eyes were a silvery light blue and her pupils became slightly slitted. At this level, she could see Akuma at 100 meters. When her ability was three-fourths activated, her eyes were now almost completely silver with just a hint of blue and her pupils were slitted like a cat's. She could see Akuma souls at 200 meters and she could also see hint of normal people's souls. This was rather distracting so she didn't use it often. And lastly, when her ability is completely activated, her eyes were icy silver with no blue and no pupils. At this point, she could see Akuma and human souls at 300 meters. Needless to say, it was very disturbing to see everyone's souls around her so she rarely activated her eyes to this point. She just called the levels first level, second level, third level, and final level for convenience's sake.

Kagome scanned the surroundings and said, "There aren't any Akuma and no humans either. Not within 200 meters anyway." She reduced her ability to the second level after scanning and followed Kanda further into the town.

It was unfortunate that she did this since she was not able to detect the figure lurking in the shadows of one of the buildings. The figure was clearly that of a man in a top hat and suit. The strangest things about him were not his clothing but his gray skin and the black crosses etched on his forehead.

* * *

Tyki Mikk narrowed his eyes at the duo that had just entered the town. He had been finishing up some business for the Earl and had just been about to return to his "white" side when two Exorcists had appeared around a corner. He appraised the two and immediately dismissed the taller of the two as just another violent Exorcist. However, he did look with interest at the girl. He had to admit she was beautiful with her glossy raven hair and striking blue eyes. Tyki imagined how amusing it would be to make her cry.

'How interesting. A female Exorcist, I don't think I've ever seen one before now. I wonder what it would take to break her.' One hand lifted up to cover a face that was now horrendously stretched into an inhumanly large grin and eyes that were not completely sane.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finished! So, what did you think? I know that it was a bit short but I had some free time and I just decided to make another chapter before I go to bed. I'm not sure, but I think that I might have made some of the characters a little OOC. If I did, could you tell me? Please leave a review! 


	9. Ninth Night: Confusion

Hello again! Yay, another update! I'm exhausted right now from all of the schoolwork. Then again, I probably have less than a lot of the upperclassmen so I shouldn't be complaining. :) By the way, I've put up summaries of the stories I'm planning to do up on my profile so please take a look at that! I might not be able to write them for a while since I have a huge biology test, that pretty much everyone fails, so I have to study! Anyways, once again I would like to thank all of the reviewers and especially Kurama'sFoxyMiko, who gave me a lot of ideas for this chapter! Thank you all and please continue reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Last Chapter:

'_How interesting. A female Exorcist, I don't think I've ever seen one before now. I wonder what it would take to break her.' One hand lifted up to cover a face that was now horrendously stretched into an inhumanly large grin and eyes that were not completely sane._

* * *

Ninth Night: Confusion

Kagome sighed in pleasure as she sank into the warm water. It turned out that there were survivors. They had just moved to the other side of town, which was still intact. Apparently the Akuma had only been attacking the southern part of the town.

'Well, at least it gives us a clue about where the Innocence might be. If they continuously attack that part of the town, that must mean that there is something there. But it's really lucky that the inn was on the northern side of town. Otherwise, we probably would have had to camp out. Not that that really bothers me after so many years with Master, but still, it's nice to be able to have a hot bath. Though the sleeping arrangements aren't the greatest. It's not that the beds aren't comfortable, it's whom I have to share the room with!'

When Kagome and Kanda had checked into the inn, they had found that it was packed and there was only one room left. Needless to say, neither Exorcist was happy with that. At least there were double beds and they didn't have to share a bed. Kagome shuddered slightly, though it wasn't really with fright. Kagome shook her head and sank under the water to wash her hair. Meanwhile, Kanda, who was sitting on one of the beds outside, wasn't having exactly…pure thoughts.

* * *

Kanda did not want to go on this mission, especially not with a girl. Especially not with a girl that, however much he tried to deny it, attracted him like a moth to a candle flame. He had tried to put aside these thoughts, but the sounds of splashing coming from the bathroom were _not_ helping! Let's just say that most of the thoughts passing through his head are M rated, which is why he was trying so hard to block out his perverted imagination. Needless to say, he failed horribly. So when the door opened and out came Kagome wearing a skimpy tank top and shorts, Kanda had to hurriedly throw on his Exorcist's coat to hide his… problem.

"Um, Kanda, the bathroom's open now." Kuso, he thought, she definitely has no idea how appealing she looks right now. Kagome, instead of wearing her usual nightgown, had exchanged it for a light blue tank top sprinkled with crescent moons and black athletic shorts that only reached mid-thigh. Add to that her damp hair and skin and a towel thrown carelessly about her shoulders and you get a Kagome that looked absolutely pounce-able. It said something about Kanda's strength of will that he didn't jump her right then. Instead he stiffly brushed past her with his usual cross appearance and walked into the bathroom. Where he promptly had a nosebleed. As he stood in the shower, taking an ice cold shower, he wondered what the hell was happening.

'Damn it! I shouldn't be having these thoughts! What is going on?'

'**Yet you're having them anyway.'**

'Not you again!'

'**Well, I am you so of course I would appear again.'**

'Well, why haven't you ever bothered me before?'

'**You've never really been conflicted with yourself. Before you had a single track mind.'**

'I resent that.'

'**Like I care, it's not like you can kill me, since that would require you to kill yourself. Then of course, you might since you're a machochist.' **

'…'

Kanda glared at the poor showerhead and blocked out that annoying voice that persisted in saying things that he did not want to think about. He sighed and got out of the shower and dressed. When he went back into the room, Kagome was fast asleep on her bed. The blankets only covered the lower half of her body so her bust was quite visible and since she was sleeping on her side, her arms accented her ample bosom. Kanda quickly turned away and walked over to his bed, once again promising himself that he wouldn't think dirty thoughts, and once again, it did not work in the slightest.

* * *

_Later That Night_

Kagome woke up suddenly, sensing that something was wrong, and activated her eyes to the second level. As she had suspected, Akuma were moving in on the small inn. She drew in a deep breath and swiftly walked to the other side of the room, where Kanda was sleeping. She shook his shoulder while whispering urgently, "Kanda, there are Akuma! Wake up!" Kagome was surprised when her arm was caught in a strong grip and she was pulled down into the bed with Kanda. Kagome panicked and, still whispering, said, "Hentai!" and slapped him. Kanda finally woke up and glared at her.

"Oi, why did you slap me?!"

"Well, you were the one who pulled me down! Now get up, there are Akuma!"

Kanda hurriedly sat up and pulled on his exorcist's coat over his bandaged chest while Kagome pulled on her Exorcist's blouse and skirt. Kanda tried to focus on the mission and not on the fact that Kagome was dressing, even if it was only pulling on clothes over her sleeping attire.

The two silently crept outside. The Akuma were mostly Level Ones, though there seemed to be a Level Two in there too. Kanda and Kagome ran out and activated their Innocence. Kanda jumped and sliced through two Level One's quickly and used the head of another one as a boost. Meanwhile, Kagome kicked the air and sent out a burst of flame, destroying three Akuma at the same time. She was just about to punch another one when suddenly she was grabbed and thrown through a building. She groaned and gingerly stood up. Unfortunately, she grabbed again and pushed against the now ruined building. She opened her eyes, and saw nothing. She couldn't see the Akuma at all!

'Oh shit, how am I supposed to kill something I can't see? This must be a Level Two with the ability to camouflage itself. I can feel it but I can't see it, not even its soul! How is that possible?!'

Kagome didn't have time to think another thought before a large invisible claw slashed open her shoulder. She screamed in pain as blood gushed out of her shoulder. The Akuma chuckled insanely and said, in a high pitched male voice, "The Earl is quite angry with you, little Exorcist. You and your master have gotten on his bad side and now you're going to die. You really shouldn't have betrayed him!"

Kagome was in a lot of pain and her vision was starting to blur.

"What do you mean I betrayed him? I was never on his side!" She managed to grind out through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so you haven't realized it yet? How fun! I'll just let you watch your companion over there die and then I'll kill you!" The Akuma laughed again and dropped her to the ground.

* * *

Kanda was annoyed, severely annoyed. He had destroyed all of the Level One's but now Kagome was no where in sight.

'Damn that girl! She better not have gotten killed!' He was about to go look for her when suddenly pain burst out in his back. He staggered forward and looked back, seeing nothing. Suddenly a voice that seemed to come from nowhere sounded.

"Hehe, how easy you humans are hurt! I'm going to have lots of fun killing you, just like that girl!" Kanda's blood boiled and he charged towards where the voice had sounded and struck nothing. Instead he was clawed again, though he managed to dodge part of it.

Kagome watched in agony as Kanda fought the invisible Akuma. Her shoulder had been slashed to the bone and she was still losing blood.

'No, I won't let it end like this! I made a promise to always go on. I won't break it!' Kagome staggered to her feet, using the wall as support. She activated her Innocence and jumped in, albeit a bit weakly. Kanda had finally been worn out by his, by now, numerous injuries. Kagome wondered vaguely why neither of them had died yet from blood loss. Her shoulder was pouring out enough blood to kill a tiger, yet she was still on her feet. Kanda had so many injuries that she couldn't count them all and though he had passed out, he was still alive. But by now, Kagome didn't care about why they were still alive, she felt only fury at the Akuma for attacking a friend and comrade. As she stood in front of the unconscious Kanda, her fury only grew. Unknown to her, her Innocence began glowing even brighter and her hair was blown upwards by an unseen force.

"I won't let you harm a friend of mine!" Kagome jumped up and was about to punch in the general vicinity of the Akuma (who was still invisible) but suddenly her right glove slid off and morphed into a slender broadsword with runes down the blade, which glowed a sharp silver. The pommel had a star sapphire and was bound with gold thread. She looked at it in shock and wonder.

'What the hell? Why did it turn into a sword? Well, I guess it is helpful but there's just one problem! I have no idea how to use it!' Kagome charged at the Akuma and to her great surprise, the sword seemed to be able to more or less hone in on the Level Two. The sword pulsed and as Kagome brought it down on the Akuma, the runes shone with a gold light. She stopped in surprise. The Akuma flickered into view. Apparently the blow had been enough to disable his special ability. Kagome let out a battle cry and dodged the blow the Akuma sent her way. She flipped to the right and sliced open it's throat, sending out a gush of blood. The Akuma fell and did not move again. The ground that was stained with the Akuma's blood turned dark with black pentagrams.

Kagome fell forwards on her knees as her shoulder throbbed unmercifully. She was puzzled by the way the Akuma had acted. Why was she able to hit him? He should have been able to get away. It was like someone had ordered him to let her destroy him. Kagome shook her head but stopped when her vision blurred again. She attempted to stand up by fell back down again when her legs gave out. The world seemed to swim and then turned dark.

* * *

Well, I tried to make this one a bit longer. How was it? And I have to remind you that I suck at battle scenes so if that one was horrible, well you know the reason. By the way, the reason that Kagome isn't wearing the nightgown is because she wouldn't be able to fight in it. Anyways, once again, I'm sorry if Kanda was slightly OOC but then we never know what he's thinking so I suppose it doesn't really matter. Please review! 


	10. Tenth Night: The Rewinding Town

Hello! Urm, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been studying like crazy for the biology quarter exam, which I got an 85 out of 100 on! Yay! It was the highest grade in the all of the classes with that teacher (though several other people also got the same grade). She had to scale it, so I got 113! So happy! Okay, I'll stop blabbering now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Last chapter: The Rewinding Town

_Kagome fell forwards on her knees as her shoulder throbbed unmercifully. She was puzzled by the way the Akuma had acted. Why was she able to hit him? He should have been able to get away. It was like someone had ordered him to let her destroy him. Kagome shook her head but stopped when her vision blurred again. She attempted to stand up by fell back down again when her legs gave out. The world seemed to swim and then turned dark._

* * *

Tenth Night: The Rewinding Town

Kagome was dimly aware of someone sitting next to her and then walking away. She was momentarily disoriented and couldn't seem to figure out where she was or what had happened. She struggled to open eyes that, for some unknown reason, seemed to refuse to move. Kagome finally managed to wake up and looked around. She was surprised to see that she was in a hospital room with stark white walls. She sat up slowly and touched the thick bandage on her shoulder.

'Now I remember what I happened. We were attacked by that Akuma and I destroyed it. But what happened next?' She shook her head and stood up. She was dressed in a set of plain white pajamas. Kagome walked lightly across her room and opened the door. She was about to go out when a voice sounded.

"Ah, Kagome! You've woken up! Sorry, but it's only been three days since you got that wound, you'll need to stay in bed a while longer."

Kagome turned to see Komui strolling down the hallway in his usual white coat, beret, and slippers.

"I've been sleeping for three days?! Why didn't you wake me up? How's Kanda? He was injured way worse than me." Kagome really was worried about Kanda. I mean, how in the world does someone survive that much blood loss?!

"Don't worry about him. He's already almost completely healed! I didn't wake you up because you were injured pretty badly and you needed the rest." Kagome blinked in consternation. How did Kanda heal that quickly? How does any human heal that quickly? She stopped spacing out when Komui began speaking again.

"Now I think that you should go back to bed, your shoulder probably still hurts. After all, you took a pretty bad hit. You shoulder was sliced all the way to the bone!" Kagome blinked again and poked her shoulder.

"Um, it doesn't hurt at all." Komui frowned at this.

"Hmm, then we should take a look at your shoulder to make sure it hasn't died." Kagome's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly and she followed Komui back into her room. She was forced to sit in bed until Komui had gotten a doctor to look at her shoulder. He had also dragged Kanda over, how, she had do idea. Everyone watched in silence as the doctor snipped away the bandages. After all of the bandages fell away, the silence continued, this time because of shock. Where there should have been a gaping wound, or at least sutures, there was only smooth flesh. Kagome stared at her should as if it were something foreign and not one of her appendages. Komui was the first one to break the silence.

"Well! At least your shoulder isn't dead!" Komui squeaked slightly as Kagome glared at him.

"And how did you figure that out?" asked Kagome sarcastically. She looked like she wanted to say something else too but was cut off by the doctor.

"This is simply amazing! When you came in, we thought you might not survive the blood loss but you're already healed! I'll need to run some tests to figure out how though. First the blood test, then maybe the-"

"No way." The doctor was cut off by Kagome's abrupt refusal.

"But surely you want to know why you healed so quickly!"

"I do, but there's no way in hell I'm going to let you guys do weird tests on me. If you want to do tests, do them on Kanda!" Kagome pointed to the almost healthy looking Kanda. The doctor looked over thoughtfully but before he said anything, Kanda gave him one of his famous "shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you" glares. The doctor looked away with a frightened squeak, which sounded very strange coming from his rather ample body.

"Well, as nice as this conversation is, I think we should get going. Please send the bill to this address." Komui prevented a potential slaughter by dragging Kagome and Kanda out the door and giving the shell shocked doctor a slip of paper.

"Wait Komui! I'm not dressed!" Kagome tried to resist Komui's surprisingly strong grip as he dragged her outside.

"You can get dressed on the way! I'm sending you to a German town where my precious Lenalee is! She hasn't been replying to my calls! What if something happened to her?!" Komui completely abandoned his previously calm demeanor and ran around in circles crying something that sounded like, "my poor Lenalee!" Kagome sweatdropped while Kanda just cheh'ed.

"What about Kanda? What is he going to be doing?"

"Well, I was originally going to send him, but since you've completely healed and he hasn't, I'm sending you! Kanda's going to go back to headquarters and rest."

Kagome pouted slightly. "That's unfair! I just finished a mission!"

"Allen's there too." Komui now looked more serious. "We haven't been able to reach either of them and the Finder that was with them couldn't go through the barrier."

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction. "A barrier? I think you had better tell me everything about this."

"I'm glad you see it my way. Here's a folder with all of the information and here are your new clothes, since your old ones have been destroyed. Now, you should hurry up and board!" Komui gave her a suitcase with a large cross on it and a folder then lightly pushed her into the train.

Kagome looked back just as the conductor closed the door and saw Komui wave and then walk away with Kanda. She sighed lightly and walked up to one of the train attendants. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention, then sweatdropped as he told her she should stay in the second class section of the train.

'Komui, damn you for dragging me out in my pajamas!' Kagome was severely annoyed at Komui right then and glared at the train attendant slightly.

"I am an Exorcist from the Dark Religious Order. Please prepare a compartment."

The train attendant seemed to be in disbelief and was quite rude in his response.

"Really? Forgive me, but you do not look like one." Kagome growled lightly under her voice and stalked into the nearest bathroom, which was actually really luxurious. She opened the suitcase Komui had given her and took out the clothes inside. They were a different design from her old uniform. It was still black with silver trimmings but now the top was a zip up vest with no sleeves. The bottom was still a long black skirt that reached her ankles and it still had black shorts underneath. The slit was thigh length and there was a thin black and silver belt to go with the skirt. She also had black boots that reached her knees with a silver zipper on the sides and she wore her customary black choker. There were also black finger-less gloves that went to her upper arm and had crosses at the top. Kagome put all of this on and walked back up to the train attendant. She cleared her throat. He turned back towards her with an annoyed on his face, but seemed to take a step back mentally when he saw her new outfit.

"Now will you prepare the compartment?"

"Y-yes, m-ma'am." The attendant stuttered and ran to get a compartment. Kagome snickered behind her hand at his expression. It was too funny!

Once Kagome was settled in her compartment, she opened the file. Inside, it told the story of the town that lived the same day over and over. There was the story about the wholesaler who had been hospitalized with neurosis after receiving an order for 10 barrels of rose wine for the 10th every single day. Kagome felt slightly sorry for the poor guy and went on reading. Apparently, it was suspected that Innocence might be at work and so Allen and Lenalee had been sent to investigate a few days ago. They had been able to pass through the barrier surrounding the town but the Finder that was with them could not. So, Komui decided to send her. Oh joy. Kagome sighed. Damn that Komui for being so over protective. Allen and Lenalee were probably perfectly fine. Kagome sighed again. Damn.

* * *

The train finally arrived at the station in Germany and Kagome got off, then ordered a carriage to take her to the town. The driver refused to go any farther after they drove into the vicinity of the town. Kagome was vaguely annoyed at his cowardice but what could she do? She paid the driver and walked up to the main gates. The Finder that had been with Allen and Lenalee was camped in front and she walked up to him.

"Is this the town that Allen-kun and Lenalee-chan went into?"

"Yes, Lady Exorcist. They went in a few days ago and never came out."

Kagome frowned.

"Huh, I'm guessing that there's some sort of mechanism in the barrier that's preventing them from getting out. Let me see if I can do something about the barrier." She concentrated and put up her hand to the barrier. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes in alarm.

"What the hell?! I can't feel my miko powers anymore!" Kagome was really starting to panic. How could she have lost them? She had never heard of someone losing their spiritual powers so completely and suddenly. She took a deep breath to try to calm down.

'Ok, I seemed to have completely lost my spiritual powers. It's alright, I hardly used them anyway. I need to focus on the task I've been assigned. I can panic after I'm done.'

Kagome turned back to the Finder and said, "Sorry, it seems that I can't do anything about the barrier. I'll just have to go in."

With that said, Kagome walked through the barrier. It felt like she was just walking through the gates but when she tried to walk back out, she ended up back inside.

"Hmm, so my theory was correct. The barrier lets in Innocence-holders but doesn't let them back out. Now, I need to find Allen-kun and Lenalee-chan."

She took off into the town and searched high and low. She searched everywhere until she came to a theatre that was advertising its new play. She saw a certain familiar person juggling and wearing a pumpkin on his head.

'…That can't be Allen can it?' Kagome sweatdropped. She waited at the edge of the crowd of children that had gathered there. When Allen walked backstage, she followed him. She smirked rather evilly as she pounced on him, yelling, "Boo!" Kagome giggled as Allen yelped and jumped around.

"Hi Allen-kun!" Kagome cheerfully greeted him. Allen was flabbergasted.

"What in the world are you doing here Kagome? I thought you were on a mission with Kanda."

"Er, well, I was, but the Innocence had already been destroyed when we got there and we were ambushed by Akuma. So, I was sent here to help you two!" Kagome laughed slightly, hoping that Allen wouldn't ask her how she had healed so quickly. After, she didn't even know! Thankfully, Allen didn't notice and just nodded. Right then, Lenalee came around the corner.

"Lenalee-chan! I've been sent to help you and Allen with this mission!" Kagome smiled, glad to see her friend. Lenalee looked surprised for moment but then smiled back.

"That's good. We need help convincing Miranda that she's not useless."

"Who's Miranda?" Allen and Lenalee explained to her all that had happened up to then. They had just finished telling here about how the clock sucked back time when they heard the angry shout of the manager. A thief had stolen all of the money made from the ticket sales and now the manager had fired Miranda. Allen and Lenalee took off after the thief while Kagome stayed behind to try to convince the manager to calm down and rehire Miranda.

"Please sir, it wasn't Miranda's fault. If anyone else had been selling tickets, they would have been robbed too. So don't blame it on Miranda!" Kagome was rapidly getting annoyed with the manager. Kagome huffed in frustration. Why was he being such an ass?

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that she lost the money. I refuse to rehire someone so useless. Now you however, I would hire. You seem like a girl who would be good for the business." Kagome looked in disgust at the manager and stalked back to the place where she had left Miranda.

"I'm sorry Miranda, I couldn't get him to rehire you. I guess we'll have to-" Kagome cut herself off when she saw that Miranda was not alone. A young girl with spiky hair was standing in front of her and Kagome did not like the look in her eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing to Miranda?" The girl looked up and Kagome's voice and her eyes seemed to widen in surprise.

"Well well, I certainly didn't expect to see you here, Kagome-chan."

"How do you know my name? I've never seen you in my life!" The little girl giggled in a creepy way.

"It seems that Tyki was right. You really don't remember. This just makes it more fun!" Kagome narrowed her eyes and was about to retort when something hit her in the back of the neck and she saw stars. She activated her eyes to the second level and her Innocence turned into white gloves and boots.

She stood up and sped toward the girl that had somehow gotten behind her. She raised her right fist up and punched at the girl. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise when the girl opened up her umbrella and trapped her fist in it. Suddenly, Kagome felt a searing pain in her back and she fell forward, mostly unconscious, at the girl's feet.

"You've really gotten weak haven't you? I remember a time when you would have easily beaten me. Too bad, ne? By the way, since you don't remember me, I'm Road Kamelot, of the Noah family.

Kagome heard Road's words through a thick fog and fell completely unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen and Lenalee were doing badly against the three Akuma.

'What is going on? They're coordinating their attacks. They're fighting completely differently from before. It's as if someone is directing them." Allen was really getting worried. They couldn't take much more of this.

"Heh, heh. We've got that woman you've been trying to protect and that girl that was with her."

Allen felt a pang of worry in his heart. They couldn't have gotten Kagome? Suddenly, searing heat scorched across his body as the Akuma's attack hit him full on. His last thought before passing out was, 'Damn it, I couldn't help her.' Which her he was referring to, even he didn't know.

* * *

I think this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyways, once again, sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review before clicking "back" or closing this window! 


	11. Eleventh Night: Crossroads

Hello again! Thanks to all of the people who reviewed! I'm _so _sorry I haven't been updating but schoolwork is killing me and I'm procrastinating horribly to write this. Ugh. Well, I'll try to make this chapter an extra long one to make up for it. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"_You've really gotten weak haven't you? I remember a time when you would have easily beaten me. Too bad, ne? By the way, since you don't remember me, I'm Road Kamelot, of the Noah family.

* * *

_Eleventh Night: Crossroads

"What is lost can never be returned. The only thing left are ruins."

-D. Gray-man, Chapter 58, _The Destroyer of Time_

Kagome woke up with a pounding headache, which was made worse by the sound of someone pounding a hammer against something, and when she tried to move her arms, she found them to be constrained. She attempted to open her eyes and found herself in a room that could only be described as eccentric and creepy. The room was very dimly lit by a series of floating candles that looked like they had come off of a four-year old's birthday cake. There were several creepy portraits of skulls and other things that really shouldn't be mentioned. Kagome suddenly saw the source of the hammering sound. There was an Akuma hammering nails through Allen's arm. Kagome stifled a yell of outrage and tried to stand up, but found that her arms and legs were chained to the chair that she was sitting in. In addition, someone had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a dark burgundy corseted gown with a flowing skirt. The humiliation!

_'Ack! Who changed my clothes?! Please tell me it was at least a girl…Though the only girl I saw was that creepy Road, so that isn't much of a consolation. Ugh, I can't move! Damn it! Whose crazy idea was this? I have to get Allen free!' _

Kagome strained through at her bonds but to no avail. She was completely shackled. She looked around to see if there was anything she could use to cut through the chains. Instead, she caught sight of Miranda with her hands nailed to the clock and Lenalee sitting in a chair, with no life showing through her eyes. Kagome was seriously pissed now. How dare that person do this! Kagome was about to yell out when she noticed Allen waking up.

"Allen! Wake up!" Kagome tried to get him to wake up faster. Unfortunately, her voice caught the attention of Road Kamelot.

"Ah, has my doll woken up? Hmm, I knew that dark red would look good on you. Then of course, if I recall correctly, you prefer blue don't you?"

"What? How do you know that?" Kagome was starting to really freak out. This person knew way too much for her peace of mind! Road didn't seem to hear her though. She was instead examining her face, especially her eyes.

"Well, it seems you are a bit different from before. Your eyes are a much darker color now. It's very pretty, though I still think you looked better with silver eyes. Your face is still the same. Your hair, though… It used to be so pretty. Now it's just black, so many people have black hair." Kagome could make no sense of what Road was saying. Her eyes and hair used to be another color? What was this person saying?

"Ah, it looks like your Exorcist friend has woken up." Kagome looked over to where Allen was. Sure enough, he was now conscious. Kagome winced at his injuries. He couldn't see Kagome as she was partly in the shadows, but he could see Lenalee and Miranda.

"Lenalee!"

"Don't call out to mistress Road's doll so easily!" The Akuma who had been hammering in the nails growled out.

"Hmm, I think I'll go play with him for a while!" Road skipped over to Allen, who seemed confused about what was going on.

"Why are you doing this? What are you? You're not an Akuma." Allen was feeling very disoriented at the moment.

"I'm a human. What's with that face? Humans can't get along with Akuma? After all, though Akuma kill humans, don't humans kill other humans?"

"That's…"

"Your Exorcists are the apostles of the "false god". We, the Noah family, are the **true** apostles." Allen's eyes widened so much that Kagome could see it from where she was bound.

"The Noah…family?" Suddenly, an extremely odd looking umbrella burst into speech in an indignant voice.

"Road-tama! Don't talk to strangers about us, lero! Earl-tama will be angry! He'll discipline you, lero!"

"The Earl won't do that. Besides, it won't affect the Earl's scenario." Road didn't seem to care what the umbrella said.

Road seemed to suddenly have an idea. She waved one hand towards the obscure corner where Kagome was and the chair suddenly skidded forward into the light. Allen seemed even more shocked to see Kagome and quite angry too. Road, for no apparent reason, latched on to Allen and whispered something that Kagome couldn't hear. Allen seemed dismayed with whatever she was saying and raised his clawed hand upwards, but stopped before he actually hit her. Kagome winced when the nails tore through Allen's arm.

'_Oh dear. Komui's going to have a field day.'_

Kagome had to admit even she was rather appalled when Road grabbed the claw and sliced her own face off.

_'That person is insane. Note to self: get as far away as possible as soon as possible.'_

Without warning, Road turned towards Kagome, laughing maniacally as her face started to heal.

" I really don't feel anything killing clumsy humans. Even God wants them to die. So I really don't understand why you're on their side, Kagome-chan. Ah well, you betrayed the Earl of the Millenium so it seems I have to kill you. It really is lucky, at least for me, that you've lost all of your powers and memories!" Road suddenly grabbed one of her birthday candles, which had sharpened to a spike, and slashed Kagome across her eyes. She laughed when she heard Kagome cried out in pain.

Kagome felt as if her whole body had been set on fire. Her eyes burned most of all and it felt like the painful sensation was spreading from there. The pain became unbearable and she did what most people do in that situation. She passed out.

* * *

Allen yelled out in horror as she watched Road slash Kagome with the candle. All he could think as he watched her writhe in pain and then finally fall limp was, _'Not her, please not her!' _Before he could react though, Road had turned back and with that same maniacal expression, plunged the candle into Allen's left eye. He screamed as the candle stabbed through his eye and was pulled out before being thrown onto the ground.

Allen felt both furious and helpless. He hadn't been able to help Kagome at all and he hadn't been able to do anything to help Miranda or Lenalee. He rushed at Road with something similar to killing intent but was stopped when the three Akuma from before barred his way. He was thrown back against the wall from their combined attacks. Road pointed a finger at Miranda and the candles flew at her. Allen moved in front of her, knowing that he would be injured devastatingly but all he cared about was not allowing another person to be hurt. He prepared himself for the blows of the candles but they never came. He opened his eye, as the other one wasn't really capable of moving right now, and was perplexed to see all of the candles had been reduced to wax. Allen glanced over at Road and saw that she had a startled expression on her face. Okay, so she hadn't done that. He then looked over at Lenalee. Nope, still comatose. Finally, though he didn't want to see her body lying limp in the chair, he looked at Kagome. She wasn't there anymore. All that was left were puddles of melted metal.

Suddenly a figure jumped down from the ceiling. She jumped down and landed gracefully in front of Allen and Miranda, shielding them from any prospective attacks.

"K-kagome?" Allen had a feeling that it was Kagome, except she didn't look like Kagome at all. This person had long silver hair that reached her knees. She was now wearing a midnight blue gothic-lolita dress. Kagome turned back to Allen and Miranda. Now, they could see that her eyes were now a sliver color, similar to how her eyes look when they are activated to the third level, and the pupils were slitted slightly. She also had silver crosses on her forehead and her skin was still the same milky white it was before, unlike Road, whose skin was a dusky gray.

Allen shivered when he saw that Kagome's eyes were completely empty of all emotion.

"Kagome? What happened? Your eyes…and your hair…Those crosses on your forehead."

"She can't hear you, you know!" Road said in a voice that can only be described as gleeful. "She's still completely unconscious, though it seems she likes you enough that she would protect you through instinct." Road sighed. "Duke Millenium will be pretty mad at me for this. He was really quite disappointed when Kagome here defected from his side and went over to the Exorcists. She was after all one of his favorites. So when she turned traitor, he went to the trouble of sealing her away himself. I guess he didn't want to kill her just yet. Damn, he's going to be so pissed that I unsealed her! Well, Exorcist, what are you going to do now, hmm?"

Allen was feeling a lot of conflicting emotions. Kagome was his best friend (and perhaps something more) and he wanted to trust her, but now that it seemed that Kagome had been on the side of the Earl.

_'Kagome was on the side of the Earl? Does that mean that she is now my enemy? No, Road said that Kagome had gone to the side of the Exorcists and that was why she had been sealed. So, I will trust her. I don't care if she's not completely human, she's my best friend and we spent those years with Master Cross together. So, I will trust her'_

Allen glared up at Road and spat out, "I don't care if Kagome is a Noah. She is my friend and she has stood by and supported me since the day I met her. You said that she had gone to the side of the Exorcists, so she is not my enemy. You are."

Road rocked back on her heels and whistled. "Well, looks like Kagome has a lover! You must really love her for you to say that. Too bad all of you are going to die!"

Before Allen could protest about the lover part, Road commanded the three Akuma to attack. Kagome jumped into action when the one the Akuma shot a sound wave at her. She put her hands in front of her and created a glowing white barrier. The barrier then curved and formed a ball around the Akuma and kept him trapped there. Unfortunately, since she wasn't really conscious, she didn't notice the Akuma with the blades sneaking up on Allen and Miranda. He sent a whir of blades at them and Kagome turned around just as the blades hit.

Allen watched as Kagome formed the barrier and trapped the Akuma. It seemed as if she was glowing with a heavenly light when she formed the barrier. The light from the barrier reflected on her pale features made it seem as if rainbows had decided to wrap around her. He was so caught up in watching Kagome that he had barely a minute's notice when the Akuma threw the blades at him. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he forced his injured body to protect Miranda. He felt the blades slice into his flesh and tear at his body. As he fell forward, he grabbed the candles that nailed Miranda's hands to the clock and pulled them out. Allen fell to his knees as Miranda scrambled away now that her hands were free. He vaguely heard Miranda yelling in a panic. He then heard his own tired and pain-laced voice answer that he was alright. He tried to smile and bear the pain; after all, he had felt more pain in his heart when Mana had died. So when Miranda put her arms around him, he was still stubbornly clinging to consciousness.

Suddenly, he felt a burst of power coming from the clock and Miranda. He looked up, despite how much it hurt, and saw that the clock was glowing and spreading a dome around them. He felt his injuries begin to recede even as he watched miniature clock faces fly out of his body. Allen looked over to where Kagome was and saw that the same thing was happening to her. Her silver hair was darkening and turning back to black and her dress melted back into the burgundy one she had been in before. As Kagome changed, Allen felt all of his injuries disappear. He blinked and sat up. Even his clothes had been repaired!

"A-allen, you can move?" Miranda asked him in her timid voice. Allen smiled at her in thanks.

"Allen-kun? What in the world happened?" Allen turned around to see Kagome looking around in surprise. "The last think I remember is Road slashing me across my eyes. But I can see perfectly fine." Kagome tilted her head to the side in a very cute display of confusion.

Allen sweated a bit. How was he going to tell her that she had actually been on the side of the Earl of the Millenium and that she wasn't human? Oh, he felt a headache coming on. He was saved from answering when Kagome suddenly remembered that they were missing someone.

"Wait, where's Lenalee-chan?" Kagome looked around for her as Allen sighed in relief then slapped his hand to his face when he realized that Lenalee was still sitting out there. He quickly activated his hand and grabbed the chair Lenalee was sitting in and brought her inside the dome.

Kagome watched in fascination as miniature clocks bloomed and Lenalee's eyes showed that she was conscious again.

_'Hmm, I wonder if that's what happened to me too. I guess so, since I'm all healed now, but what happened between the time that I fainted and when I woke up? I feel like I'm forgetting something. Then there's the fact that Allen was acting strange when I woke up. Well, I'll have to deal with that later.'_

When Lenalee had been more or less filled in on what had happened, the three now fully functional Exorcists went back out to battle Road and her Akuma.

Needless to say, with three Exorcists fighting together, the Akuma were quickly vanquished. Well, all except for the one that Road had ordered to self-destruct. Kagome and Allen watched in horror as the tainted soul was destroyed and sucked into oblivion. Road had only laughed as she watched how Allen argued with Lenalee for stopping him from rushing headlong into the explosion while Kagome glared at her exit from the scene through one of her doors.

The room contracted and became distorted before turning back to Miranda's regular old room. Miranda was not in a good shape since she had been activating her Innocence for so long on the first try.

"Miranda, you need to stop! At this rate, you'll completely exhaust yourself!" Kagome tried to get Miranda to let go.

"But if I do, all of your injuries will return! This is the first time that I haven't been useless… and that I was of use to anyone." Miranda muttered while shivering.

Allen spoke this time. "But you have helped us so much. Thank you."

Miranda sobbed when she heard these words and finally stopped her invocation. All of the time rushed back and the Exorcists' injuries returned. Miranda ran out of the room for help, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Kagome, however, had not fallen into the dreamless state of those who were gravely injured. Instead, her head was bombarded with scenes and memories of who she had been.

* * *

Wow, I wrote so much, for me anyways! Well, I have to get back to studying, I have a midterm tomorrow…so I really shouldn't be writing this. _Sweatdrop_ Anyways, review, review, review!!! 


	12. Twelfth Night: Rosemary for Remembrance

Agh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long!! Somehow I got caught up in everything else and I completely forgot! Please forgive me! I'll try to update more, but since I'm stuck taking summer Computer Science…gah…I hate Java. I'm really sorry!! _kow-tows_

Disclaimer: I own nothing! TT

* * *

Last Chapter:

Kagome, however, had not fallen into the dreamless state of those who were gravely injured. Instead, her head was bombarded with scenes and memories of who she had been.

* * *

Twelfth Night: Rosemary for Remembrance

"_Lady Kagome! Hurry, the count is waiting!" One of the maids, Anne, called to Kagome. Kagome looked down at herself. She was dressed in a 17__th__ Century ball gown that was made of panels of blue silk embroidered with golden hummingbirds with rubies and moonstones for eyes. The princess sleeves reached to her thighs and the hem of the gown reached to the floor to pool around her feet. Kagome felt herself sigh then wince as the maid pulled the strings of the dress tighter._

"_Yes, yes, I'm coming. Though why I have to attend a stuffy old ball on the day before my eighteenth birthday is beyond me." She rolled her eyes as her maid rushed around the room, frantically pulling out pins and brushes. Kagome winced again as her maid pulled her hair with a brush and put it up in an intricate knot studded with rubies and diamonds. _

"_You know that it is a tradition in your family to be presented to society on their eighteenth birthday. Now hush, and let me finish this." Her maid chided her as she placed the finishing touches. "Now hurry up and go down. They're all waiting for you."_

_Kagome descended the stairs half an hour later, finally "presentable". She stepped through the banquet halls, while the herald announced her entrance. Men flocked around her, most of them eager to dance with her._

'All of them are after my status. What brutes, some of them didn't even bother to wipe the food from their mouths.'_ Thought Kagome in disgust. She took a sip of the wine that one of the servants had brought. She grimaced at the taste. Somehow it tasted worse than usual. There was an acrid bitterness that shouldn't have been there. _Must be spoiled._ Though Kagome. She turned to walk towards the refreshments when a bolt of pain shot through her stomach. She bent double as the pain continued, each wave becoming worse and worse. It felt as if a hot knife had been stabbed into her gut. Idly through the pain, she noted that there was a salty taste in her mouth as she crumbled to the floor. The last thing she saw was her sister standing nearby, with a bitter half-smile on her face._

* * *

"_Kagome!" Her best friend walked up to her. Kagome turned to greet her when Saya slapped her in the face. She fell to the ground, more from shock than pain._

"_N-nani? Doushite, Saya-chan?" Kagome looked up at Saya, who had a furious expression on her face that disfigured her otherwise pretty features._

"_It's your fault! We were going to get married, but then you had to hang around him! You're the reason he broke our engagement! You were never my friend! Well, guess what? I'm not going to let you reach eighteen! Remember when we used to talk about being old enough to marry? Too bad for you! Since I won't be marrying, you won't either!" Saya laughed with insanity tinting her voice. She slipped her hand into her many-layered kimono and pulled out a cooking knife. Kagome scooted back as Saya advanced with the knife in hand. _

"_Die! This is your punishment for betraying me!" Saya shrieked as she leapt forward and stabbed Kagome through the heart. Kagome stared up at her with sad eyes as her heart pumped out blood through the wound._

* * *

"_You are the cause of all of this! You have no right to live! Die!"_

"_Hahaha! Too bad for you, I never cared if you lived or not!"_

"_Betrayal tastes bitter doesn't it Kagome-chan?"_

As the memories grew shorter and shorter, they melded together into a chorus of accusing and cruel voices. Many of them had violent undertones. All of them said the same word over and over.

_Betrayal, you betrayed us. It's your fault. Die._

Kagome twitched violently in her sleep. Komui watched her with concern; her face was contorted in pain and fear. She had been sleeping for more than week, long after Allen and the others had woken up. When he had tried to ask Allen what happened, he was only given the information about Road and the Noah family. Nothing was said about what had happened to Kagome. Allen had claimed that it was her story to tell and that he had no right to divulge her secrets. So while Allen and the others had gone on to their next mission, which was at a castle somewhere, he had stayed here to wait for Kagome to wake up. At this rate though, it seemed as if it would take quite a while. Komui sighed as he rubbed his face. He was feeling extremely guilty as he was the one who asked (forced) her to go on this mission.

* * *

_Kagome was becoming used to the voices blaming her, calling her scum. She had almost begun to believe it too when the scene suddenly changed. Instead of the maelstrom of faces and voices, she was now standing in the snow. As she looked down, she noticed her ragged clothes, which had once been very well made. Her body was covered with long wounds, as if a large sword had been cutting her up. She felt herself move dreamily towards a large tree. Underneath it, a rotund man stood waiting. _

"_Good evening, Earl of the Millenium." She heard herself snarl. It was as if she was just a bystander watching a puppet show, with the exception that she was one of the characters._

"_My, my, Kagome. Why the hostile tone? I'm so very sad that you decided to go to the side of the Exorcists. After all, it's against your nature, since you are a Noah." Kagome could see herself reflected in the Earl's glasses. Instead of her usual milky skin and blue eyes, her skin and eyes were the same color as Road's. The crosses on her forehead were partially hidden but they were still noticeable. _

Is this me? But how? I'm human…aren't I?

"_So what? I know that I'm making the right choice. Good-bye Earl. The next time we meet, we will be on opposite sides." Kagome had already turned to go before the Earl spoke._

"_Traitors will never come to a good end, isn't that what they all say? Or perhaps it's just me. Sorry dear Kagome, I can't allow you to walk away after such a betrayal. What would be a fitting punishment, I wonder?" The Earl's face took on a contemplative look. The large smile, which would have looked jovial on any other face somehow looked menacing. "Ah, I know. I'll let you know the taste of betrayal." The Earl moved stunningly fast for such a large man and before Kagome could realize it, he was in front of her. Her body refused to listen to her as a result of the injuries she had sustained and her reflexes were the same as an athletic human at best. There was no way she could have avoided the blow from the Earl's large sword. She felt the sharp blade of the sword slice through flesh and watched as the snow was stained red. Too weak to move, she could only watch as the Earl pronounced his sentence. _

"_So Kagome, this is what I'm going to do. You'll be reborn each time you die, and each time you will die before you turn eighteen. Let's make it more interesting by having you die by the hands of someone you love. How does that sound? Oh, but wait, you'll probably have some sort of ability, being who you are. Let's take care of that shall we? You'll have power, that's a certainty, but you'll lose it when you are near your sixteenth year. Yes, that sounds good. That'll give you plenty of time!" The Earl smiled cheerfully down at her as she bled out onto the white snow. Darkness swallowed her as she was pulled back into the present._

* * *

Komui fell back as Kagome suddenly opened her brilliant blue eyes. He hurriedly righted the chair and rushed to the side of the bed.

"Komui…san?" Kagome stared up at the tall Chinese man who was staring at her with worry. Somehow she felt really tired, so tired that it was an effort just to speak. Her head felt like a rabid bear had taken a jackhammer and decided to use her as drum. Headache aside, it seemed as if she was in some kind of hospital room considering the walls were completely white. Only a hospital room could be that white.

"How are you feeling? You've been sleeping for more than a week. Allen's refused to tell me anything about what happened with that Noah. Are you strong enough to tell the story?" Komui tried to be patient but he really wanted to know what had happened and if it was going to have a lasting effect on Kagome. He noticed that as soon he mentioned the word "Noah", Kagome's face took on a pained expression.

"Eto, Komui-san, please don't ask me about that right now. I don't think I would be able to stand reliving that experience just yet. Could you please give me some time? I still feel really weak." Kagome gave Komui a pleading look. One look at the pleading expression on Kagome's face convinced Komui that she wasn't lying when she said that she wasn't ready to tell yet. It was still frustrating, but he would wait. He gave her a brotherly smile in an attempt to make her calm down.

"Alright then, take as much time as you need. But you will have to spill some time."

"I know, thank you." Kagome relaxed back into the bed as Komui stood up and walked out. She didn't know how she was going to explain what she was, but she did know that there was no way to avoid it. But for now, she was going to get as much rest as she could, hopefully without the dreams.

* * *

Well, that seems as a good a place to stop as any. Once again, I apologize for not writing for so long. I definitely try to update more often! I promise I won't go away for six months again! Oh, and please tell me what you think of the chapter!


	13. Thirteenth Night: Monster

Argh…looks like it has been more six months since the last time I updated. I'm so sorry about the long wait! *deep bow* I had no idea AP Biology was that stressful…especially taking Chemistry I at the same time. Now that AP tests are over, however, I'll be updating more often (hopefully). Enjoy chapter thirteen! (Finally)

* * *

Disclaimer: _Looking over lists of what I own_. Nope, doesn't seem like I own either Inuyasha or D. Gray-man. Darn.

Last Chapter:

"_I know, thank you." Kagome relaxed back into the bed as Komui stood up and walked out. She didn't know how she was going to explain what she was, but she did know that there was no way to avoid it. But for now, she was going to get as much rest as she could, hopefully without the dreams.

* * *

_

Thirteenth Night: Monster

Kagome glared at the hapless train attendant that was currently wilting under her stare. The man was literally quivering underneath her death glare.

"Look, I told you before. I'm an Exorcist. I don't NEED a train ticket. Could you please just open up one of the compartments?" Kagome sighed irritably. Were all train attendants this retarded or was she just a magnet for them?

"I-I'm sorry ma'am. W-we really c-can't verify t-that you're who y-you s-say you a-are," the train attendant stuttered out as Kagome's glare intensified with every word the man forced out of his mouth.

"Fine. If you want proof, here's proof." Kagome slipped off her cloak to show her Exorcist uniform and the silver cross. The train attendant paled and stammered out an apology before running to open a compartment for her. Kagome didn't even have the energy to laugh this time and only sighed before following the attendant.

As she sat down in her nice compartment, she opened the file Komui had given her. She had been sent out to join Allen and the others on their mission because her injuries had finally healed. Apparently they had been sent out to guard the Generals because the Noah were targeting them and had just left. Komui had sent her to join this group because he was afraid for his sister. As he put it, "How can I let my innocent Lenalee travel with only men?! You must protect her at all costs from perverts, even if you have to sacrifice yourself!" Kagome had beaten him over the head for that last comment. All of this had been said after she had told Komui about what had happened in the Rewinding Town. As she was about to tell him about what she really was, though, he had stopped her with cryptic words.

"_Komui-san…there's something that you might not want to hear about me. After I fell unconscious, I-" Kagome was cut off by Komui clapping a hand over her mouth. She stared at him in surprise as he dropped his usual idiotic grin and started to speak seriously. _

"_I think that's good enough for the report. I have a hunch about what you're going to tell me and I don't want to hear it. I want my hunch to stay a hunch. This way, if _he_ ever questions me, I can truthfully say that I don't know. Now, be careful who you tell your secret to, especially within the Order. Now, I have a mission for you…titled: Save My Beloved Lenalee from the Dirty Octopuses!" Komui dropped his serious expression and smiled that baka smile of his. Kagome's eye twitched. How in the world did she get stuck with a superior like this?_

She paused in her thoughts. _Wait…somehow this scene seems familiar… Okay, I really need to stop getting injured._ Kagome heaved a sigh and started reading the file.

_Let's see…Generals being targeted…one general down already…General Cross missing…sending us to find him…mission is-_ Kagome paused in her reading and reread the last few sentences…and reread them again. Once she made sure she wasn't hallucinating, she started sweating in fear at the words she had just seen. "Find General Cross." No other set of words could have produced such a chill down her back as those.

_No! Why?! Why do I have to go search for that immoral guy? The memories! The horrible memories!_ Kagome shuddered at the memories of her time with that bastard. Kagome was very tempted to just abandon the mission altogether. The only thing that kept her from doing so was her pride in doing her job…and the hope that they would never find Master Cross. She shook her head in defeat and pushed the unpleasant memories to the back of her head. Taking another look at the file, Kagome finished reading through the rest of the information and closed the file. With nothing else to do, she stared out the window, wondering what was going to happen. Somehow she had the sinking feeling that her peace would be interrupted very soon.

* * *

After several hours of traveling and boredom, Kagome finally reached a train station. She winced as she got off the train and stretched her arms over her head, trying to get rid of the kinks in her shoulder. She had borrowed a golem from Komui and was surprised to hear from Lenalee that Allen had gone missing. Apparently Allen had disappeared at this train station and Lavi had gone after him. Neither of them had come back. Kagome sighed and wondered just how Allen could get into so much trouble. She giggled a bit when she remembered how often Allen would be mistaken as a girl by the creditors after Master Cross. The stupid creditors had tried to get Allen to sell "her" body to pay for the debts. Allen had gone into his black mode and scared the crap out of the creditors while Kagome had been laughing her head off in the background. Kagome looked around the train station in the hopes that she would find a clue. Finding none, she sighed and decided to just head towards the castle she could see in the distance.

"……" Kagome had nothing to say as she stared at the various statues of grotesque figures and really ugly gargoyles. _This guy really needs to redecorate, whoever he is. I'd be surprised if he has any visitors with these things covering the front of the castle and the lawn._ Kagome decided to ignore the décor and walked on through the front lawn. Suddenly she heard a loud male scream coming from the other side of the lawn. She narrowed her eyes and ran towards the sound, hoping to get there before whatever was causing the screaming ate or killed the screamers. As she neared the site of the screaming, Kagome saw a group of people huddled together, staring in horror at a figure wearing a black cape. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that the person in the black cape had his teeth sunk in the neck of another man. _What the crap?! What the hell is that thing? Vampires aren't supposed to be real! This is unbelievable, how does Allen get into these situations? _

Kagome could see that one of the people in the huddle was Allen and the other was Lavi. Their hair made them stand out in the group of villagers and Kagome mentally slapped herself in the face. She had no idea what those two were doing here but she was going to find out. Just then, a disgusting slurping sound was heard. Kagome froze in her tracks as a shiver went up and down her back and goosebumps rose on her skin. The sound was coming from the figure and Kagome was close enough to see a man that looked like the typical vampire from a horror story. He had long, sharp teeth that were currently in the victim's neck and black hair that stuck up with a stripe down the middle. Added to that was a black cape, which really made him look like a horror story monster. Just then, Allen and Lavi activated their Anti-Akuma weapons while the villagers ran away in fear. Kagome decided to wait to see if they could handle this on their own, while she went to look after the villager that had been bitten. The vampire had dropped the body when Lavi tried to pound him with his hammer. Kagome rushed to the fallen body but backed away once she got close. The body was contorted and the skin completely white. The bite marks were still dripping black blood that flowed into the ground. Kagome frowned. Black blood? There was something strange going on here.

She quickly turned back to the vampire that was currently in Allen's grasp and tried to activate her eyes, which she had dubbed Tamashii no Tankyuusha. There was something strange about this activation though. Usually, she could control to what degree her ability was activated. This time, however, it felt as if her eyes were forcing themselves into the final stage, the stage where she could see all souls. Kagome covered her eyes with her hands, not really wanting to see everyone's souls. She did see enough to tell that the vampire wasn't an Akuma and was in fact human, and the soul in the dead body next to her was long gone. Kagome hastily turned off her ability and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to get the image of the souls out of her eyes. She opened her eyes again to see the vampire bite Allen and run off while yelling for a washbasin. She sweatdropped as Allen and Lavi panicked, and walked over to them.

"Wah! He bit me!"

"Don't worry Allen! If you turn into a vampire, I'll make sure that you don't attack anyone! You'll get excommunicated though! What're you going to do?"

"That's not helping Lavi!" Allen glared at Lavi while holding his finger protectively.

"Now, now, calm down. He's not going to turn into a vampire (probably)." Allen and Lavi turned to see Kagome walking over to them.

"Ah! A ghost! It's Kagome's ghost coming over to kill you for getting bitten!" Kagome's mouth twitched in annoyance and she smacked Lavi in the head.

"No, you idiot. It's really me. I got sent over to make sure you guys don't get killed." Kagome rubbed her forehead as she felt a headache forming.

"Anyways, don't worry Allen. You probably won't turn into a vampire. From what I remember about vampire myths, you need to bite them back to turn into a vampire. So unless you did that, you're fine." Allen sighed in relief at Kagome's words.

"You're in great condition to go exterminate Krory, Master Clergymen!" Kagome glanced over in surprise to where the villagers were huddled, several yards away. Allen looked over and sweatdropped.

"Why is everyone keeping such a distance from me?"

"Don't worry about it Allen! They just think that you're going to turn into a vampire." Allen looked over with a nonplussed expression to where Lavi was standing, wearing garlic and holding a stake. _I'm worrying a lot…_

"Let's go to the castle already. We need to find out what's going on. There's something strange about that guy…What was his name again? Krory?" Kagome interjected. The villagers cowered back even further and muttered something about "humans shouldn't get between fights between monsters." _Wait, so we're monsters now? Thanks for your gratitude._ Kagome's left eye twitched in annoyance and she dragged Allen and Lavi towards the castle.

"Wait Kagome! Why are we going towards the castle!"

"Allen, you couldn't tell since your eye is injured, but that guy wasn't a vampire; he was human. His soul also wasn't corrupt. It was actually very innocent and naive, which is really, really, _really_ strange. We need to investigate." Lavi and Allen looked at each other and sighed. There was no way to convince Kagome to go back.

"I guess we should. Master Cross _was _here." Kagome stopped walking when she heard Allen mutter that.

"What? Master was here?" Kagome's face turned a bit blue at the thought. "You know what…we might not have to go after all. I mean, we're Exorcists but we don't fight vampire-like things. So let's just go…" Kagome turned stiffly and tried to walk back but Lavi grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Too bad, Kaggy-chan! You were right before, we need to find out what's going on! Besides, our mission is to find Master Cross and this is a clue." Lavi happily dragged Kagome into the castle and Allen followed after, sweatdropping. Kagome glared at Lavi.

"Go die." She stomped into the main hall of the castle and looked around. _Wow, this place is creepy. It's really not that much better than the outside…_The three walked into the castle and the door slowly closed behind them.

* * *

Aha, it's done! Once again, I apologize for the extremely long wait and the next update definitely won't take so long. I finally came up with a name for Kagome's ability! It's Tamashii no Tankyuusha and it means Soul Seeker. I don't know if it's actually the right wording though, so if I'm wrong, please correct me! Oh, and kudos to anyone who can guess who Komui is referring to with the "he"! As always, please review!


End file.
